Aqui la vida
by Tmari
Summary: Shura de capricornio revive el momento en que pasa a convertirse en caballero, su pasado oculto, sus sentimientos y todo los incidentes desde su punto de vista. contiene lemon. ShuraxAiolos,ShuraxSaga,ShuraxAioria.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno como todos saben los personajes no me pertenecen y lo que yo escribo es un montón de sucesos probables, que me gustaría que fueran de la historia pero no lo son...

trato de que la historia coincida con la cronología de la serie vista desde todo los punto posibles menos los ovas de la serie  
pero si del episodio g y la serie televisiva solo hasta el fin de la temporada del santuario, todo eso abarca.  
hay lemon en la historia y pido disculpa porque, como soy novata en esto de los fic lemon no soy muy imaginativa.

Además aparecen personajes originales míos, que invente para esta historia.

este es el primer capítulo de un fic muy extenso espero no aburrirlos al que decidí llamar "aquí la vida"  
porque todo es narrado por el caballero que aparece en el titulo en este caso el español Shura de capricornio

la pareja es Shura con aiolos, aioria, saga

bueno cualquiera de ellos pero los 3 salen con Shura

ya no los aburro más les dejo mi fic y el capitulo 1 espero su rewies

Aquí mi vida "Shura de capricornio"

Capitulo 1

No puedo mover mi cuerpo, mi mente está a oscuras la poca luz que veo me trae estos recuerdos…

¿Cuantos años han pasado desde que llegue de España?, en verdad han sido muchos pero todos han sido muy bellos gracias a ti Aiolos.  
¿Como comenzó todo?, Cuando entrenábamos ¿verdad?…tú, Mu, Saga y yo éramos inseparables los cuatros, aunque ustedes fueran mayores que yo, siempre estábamos juntos, pero esa amistad no pudo durar mucho, creo que fue una época horrible que quisiera olvidar no puedo hacerlo…

Recuerdo que estaba recostado cerca de la playa que está cerca del santuario, mirando las estrellas había sido un día largo y ahí me sentía en paz conmigo, y tal como pensé a esa hora no había nadie más que yo… leí a una carta que llego desde España de parte de mi hermano Diego

"Shura, ¿donde rayos has estado? no sabes lo mucho que te hemos buscado Anna está muy preocupada por ti, y ¿ cómo es eso que ahora te llamas Shura?…bien ya abra tiempo para reproches.  
Hermano necesitamos urgente mente que regreses a España, nuestra madre Rosa está prácticamente en su lecho de muerte y ni siquiera tenemos noticias de ti…  
¡Demonios!... Shura contesta alguna carta, nuestra madre se muere y tu no estás aquí…  
Shura te juro que si no vuelves, esta será la última carta que tengas de mi mano y que negare que tu eres mi hermano, para mí no volverás a existir…  
Que es más importante ¿tu diosa o nosotros?...  
Si no tengo noticias de ti, ya no te buscáremos…  
No puedo creer que hayas cambiado tu nombre por Shura, el nombre que pertenece a nuestro padre y con anterioridad a nuestro abuelo y bisabuelo…por Shura"

No podía quitar de mi vista aquellas letras y las repasaba una y otra y otra vez hasta que al fin tome la carta que había llegado el día de hoy, creo que diego cumplió su palabra la carta de este día llego firmada por mi hermana Anna

"Shura hermano…  
Yo te respeto y te apoyo en tus decisiones hermano, pero diego está muy enfadado ya no quiere saber de ti…  
Te debo de confesar hermano mío, que nuestra madre falleció 22 de agosto de este año…  
Hermano lamento no estar contigo para consolarte, la muerte de ella nos rompe el corazón y creo que a ti más, pues aun siendo la más pequeña debo de reconocer que ella, te adoraba…  
Pero no creo que las hayas dejado abandonada como dice Diego…  
Porque antes de que ella diera su último aliento susurro tu nombre y un suave gracias que solo yo alcancé a notar…  
Sentí una presencia muy cálida en el momento que dejo esta vida…  
De seguro eras tú en compañía de tu diosa, pidiendo por la paz de nuestra madre…"

Note que en aquella carta, unas pequeñas gotas habían hecho que se corrieran las letras de seguro eran tus lagrimas hermana, aun así la carta seguía totalmente entendible.

"hermano…  
Es mucho pedir, el consentimiento a tu diosa para que vengas a ver a la familia…  
Como ya sabes nuestro padre luce muy demacrado, desde la partida de nuestra madre…  
Hay días que despierta, enojado reclamando que porque no vuelven tu y mi madre de la visita a nuestros tíos, a aquella playa donde ustedes solían ir…  
Puedo ver en el semblante de nuestro padre, que ya no le queda energías hasta, además está empeñado en recordar a ti y nuestra madre como en antaño…  
Hermano ¿ cuántos años han pasado desde que te fuiste?...espero algún día recibir respuesta tuya, te quiere tu hermana Anna."

No pude evitarlo derramar lagrimas, brotaban como ríos por mis mejillas la madre…  
La madre que siempre estuvo conmigo había muerto y yo no me había despedido de ella, eso me torturaba el alma, mil cuestionamientos pasaron por mi cabeza.  
hasta que llegaron tu Mu y Saga alertados por Aldebarán que sabía que había recibido carta de mi familia mas solo tú te acercaste, Mu detuvo a Saga para que te dejara ir solo hacia mí, pues bien él era el único que sabía tus sentimientos hacia mí.

Te acercaste yo ignorante de tus sentimientos, trate de borrar las lágrimas de mis ojos y poder mostrarte una de mis sonrisas pero la pena era tanta que solo pude contarte mi mal

-Aiolos…mi madre murió

Sin decir palabras te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste, Mu y Saga solo se retiraron dejándonos solos en aquella playa, que me recordaba tanto a aquel lugar que mi hermana había nombrado en esa carta y ahí, me besaste.

Jamás podría olvidarlo me abrasaste y yo me desborde en el llanto de mi pesar o mi sufrimiento en verdad no lo sabía, tus manos acariciaban mi cara borrándome las lagrimas y más de una bebiste con tus besos, hasta que sin darme cuenta me estabas besando, tu beso…  
Tu beso fue lo más dulce que pude recordar de aquel entonces y sin darme cuenta yo te correspondí…  
Un beso cálido y tímido, en el cual jamás nuestras lenguas se encontraron…  
Pero en mi cabeza se quedo marcado… tus besos me hicieron sentir que eran sinceros me faltaba el aire pero no quería arruinar aquel bello momento te alejaste de mí y me susurraste.

-te amo…

Muchos sentimientos volvieron a mi ser, yo sentía lo mismo que tu pero por miedo a perder tu amistad lo había sellado en lo más hondo de mi alma, nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez yo abrí los ojos quería saber si era verdad o quizás estaba soñando, vi tus ojos totalmente cerrados entregado totalmente en aquel beso, cerrando mis ojos me entregue a tu beso, esta vez encontré tu lengua en mi boca sentirla me hizo estremecer y comencé a seguirla con la mía, hasta el punto que mis manos se perdieron una en tu espalda y la otra en tu cabellos, tu solo te dedicaste a profundizar ese beso, delicadamente me recosté en la arena, y tus manos comenzaron a acariciarme con más pasión rápidamente te desasiste de mi camisa, comenzaste a besar mi cuello, yo no pude hacer nada más que rendirme a tus besos y tus caricias.  
Cuando nuestras bocas se encontraron de nuevo esta vez fui yo quien te tumbo de espaldas desasiéndome de todo lo que llevabas puesto absolutamente todo, te contemple de pies a cabeza la gallarda figura, digna de esculpir por cualquier de los grandes maestros de renacimiento, te sentaste frente a mí y comenzaste a besar mi pecho, tus labios y tus caricias me enloquecían y lentamente bajaste lamiendo, besando.  
hay estábamos frente a frente, tu mano acaricio mi miembros, la sangre se fue a mi cabeza tal vez por vergüenza o tal vez por deseo de tenerte en ese momento ,volviste a decender pero esta vez lamiste mi ser, haciendo que soltara desde lo más dentro de mí un gemido de placer, lo introdujiste a tu boca, lleve una de mis manos a tu cabellos y con maestría comenzaste a comerlo, tus labios hacían que mi excitación fuera inmensa, lleve mis dedos a mi boca comencé a lamerlos luego los deslice húmedos por tu espalda hasta tu trasero y lentamente introduje uno a uno hasta llegar a tener el suficiente espacio para poder adentrarme en ti.  
cuando mis dedos entraron totalmente, apenas pudiste controlarte y buscaste mis labios para besarme, te acomodaste encima de mis piernas para que yo te pudiera penetrar, en tu mirada vea la suplica de que lo hiciera pero jamás decías nada solo actuabas, no quise hacerte esperar más, y entre en ti, tus manos se enterraron en mi espalda y un leve gemido salió de ti fue el cual me permitió comenzar a moverme dentro de ti, al comienzo despacio hasta que sentí tu boca recorrer mi cuello de tal forma que la excitación se apodero de mi, comencé a vaivén cada vez mas y mas fuerte.  
Tus quejidos comenzaron hacer mas fuerte al punto de dejarme llevar por completo por la pasión y lujuria de aquel momento, tu miembro excitado por el rose de nuestros cuerpo, pronto llego a su clímax y se dejo derramar en medio de nosotros humedeciendo nuestro vientres, no paso mucho y me deje brotar en ti culminando ese tan dulce, bello y excitante acto…

Tus ojos me buscaron y luego fue tu boca nos volvimos a besar esperando que esa noche alguna vez se volviera a repetir…  
Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido en aquel lugar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo2**

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en un lugar muy distinto no era la cabaña de los aspirante, mas bien era el recinto que se usaba de hospital, mire hacia un lado y vi a Mu, el cual pasaba incontables horas en ese lugar.

-¡valla! pensé que no despertarías jamás.

-cuanto tiempo he dormido…

-dos mías.

-¡dos días! ¿Como pude dormir tanto?

-supongo que la carta que te llego hace algunos días te dejo en estado de shock, además con el stress de que mañana pelearas por la armadura de capricornio te dejo inconsciente y Aiolos te encontró desmayado.

-¿desmayado?

Todo…todo lo sucedido aquella noche fue un sueño, mi alma se moría pensé que podría sentirme mas aliviado, ya que pesaba en mi alma el hecho de amar a Aiolos tanto como la muerte de mi madre.

-oye Shura…

Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-ya obtuvimos nuestras armaduras, Saga, Aiolos y yo, solo faltas tu.

-en serio los felicito…creo que será mejor que me valla a entrenar…por cierto mu…sabes algo sobre las cartas que tenia esa noche.

-creo que Aiolos debe saber de eso, aquí llegaste sin ellas.

Me vestí de manera rápida y me dirigí ala puerta después de despedirme de Mu, cuando cruce la puerta veo a Saga que venia llegando.

-Shura que alivio…no sabes lo mucho que nos tenías preocupados.

La actitud de Saga jamás me había sorprendido, habían veces en que me odiaba otras que no se despegaba de mi, muchas veces pensé que el talvez me detestaba, porque el también quería demasiado a Aiolos.

-ya vez, estoy mejor creo que esa siesta me ayudo bastante.

-¿siesta?...fueron DOS DÍAS Shura.

Se abrazó a mi cuello, yo le acaricié sus cabellos.

-ya estoy bien saga, estoy bien…

Me separe de el y me fui corriendo en busca de Aiolos, lo encontré y junto a el un niño.

-Aiolos…tengo una pregunta.

Unos ojos verdes se clavaron en mí de tal manera que mi corazón dio un brinco.

-Shura…despertaste amigo como te encuentras.

Quite los ojos de el niño, mire a Aiolos y su dulce sonrisa me hizo recordar aquello que creía haber vivido, Aiolos ni se inmuto al ver el rojo de mi cara quizás en verdad solo fue un sueño…

-Shura… ¡deberás que no conoces a mi hermano! el es Aioria…Aioria el es mi mejor amigo, del que te hable cuando llegaste, su nombre es Shura.

-¡encantado señor!

El pequeño me reverencio, mis nervios solo se incrementaron que tienen estos hermanos que a mi adolorida alma atormentan.

- es un gusto Aioria…

Extendí mi mano para estrechar la de el, una pequeña electricidad paso por nuestros cuerpos, ya que note que sus ojos se perdieron en los míos, Aiolos creo que se percato de eso.

-Shura, ¿que es lo que te trajo acá?

Me aparte de el muchachito y mire Aiolos ya me encontraba algo mas calmado.

-Aiolos… la noche que me encontraste en la playa, ¿no tenía unas cartas conmigo?

-nada de nada Shura…te encontré hay dormido y te lleve de vuelta a la cabaña de los aspirantes, después me entere que no despertabas luego te llevaron al hospital del santuario, y de ahí ni idea…ya debe verte contado Mu que conseguí mi armadura el día que te encontré en la playa durmiendo.

-¡si¡ en verdad lamento no haberte felicitado antes amigo, lamento haber sido una carga para ti ese día, te felicito… ahora solo quedo yo, por conseguir la armadura.

-suerte amigo.

-gracias…creo que es mejor que me retire hasta luego.

Con más calma me aleje del lugar.

-Aioria que miras.

-creo que el es alguien importante para ti.

-si lo es hermano.

-entonces creo que también es importante para mi.

-no sabes lo que dices…mejor sigamos entrenando.

Lo que quedo de aquel día lo entrene hasta el momento de la batalla por la armadura de capricornio, mí adversario un muchacho llegado de Inglaterra de nombre Arturo, no dejaba de pronunciar la leyenda de la espada en la piedra, que el seria el rey de Inglaterra poseyendo la Excalibur, la arma que Athena le brindo a el poseedor de la armadura de capricornio.

El gran patriarca ares dio el inicio a la batalla la cual fue muy dura, pelear contra Arturo era como pelear contra un espejo de mi mismo, los golpees iban y venían sin causarnos el menor daño, pero a lo lejos pude divisar la silueta de dos mujer mirándome una llevaba largos cabellos de color lila y la otra era…

-¿madre?...

Recibí el golpe de Arturo de lleno en mi rostro, lanzándome algunos metros de distancia y haciendo brotar de mi labios algo de sangre, me incorpore lentamente, creo que el haber dormido durante dos días a debilitado mi cuerpo, la imagen de mi madre en mi retina, despertado un calor en mi ser dándome la confianza y el poder de usar aquella técnica, alce mi brazo en forma de espada dirigiéndome lentamente hacia el sin apartar mis ojos de los suyo le dije.

-Arturo tu técnica es excelente pero parece mas un martillo que una espada, sólo golpeaste mi cuerpo no mi cosmos ni mi fe en Athena y en los míos.

El retrocedió un paso, pero luego me confronto con su mirada.

-entonces, si tu técnica es mejor que la mía lánzala y veras que no me afectara en nada.

-¡Excalibur!

Deje caer mi golpe en la nada, pero procurando no matar al que estaba enfrente a mi, el se dio cuenta que no podría detener mi ataque y trato de esquivarlo, pero mi ataque se llevo consigo su mano izquierda.

El patriarca paro el combate alegando que ya había un ganador.

-doy por terminado el combate, púes Athena ya a elegido como el caballero mas fiel de su orden, entregándole la mítica Excalibur a Shura, que desde ahora en adelante será llamado Shura de capricornio el guardián del décimo templo.

Sentí una gran exclamación en el recinto, yo me agache para recibir la bendición del patriarca y lo siguiente que vi. Fue a Arturo con su mano vendada y extendiendo su otra mano para estrechar la mía.

-bien hecho Shura…espero que me aceptes como tu escudero…

-por supuesto…amigo.

Me levante y lo abracé.


	3. Chapter 3

Para comenzar explico que gracias a que este fin de semana no me conectare a Internet subiré este capitulo del fic antes de lo estipulado que era los días sábados, espero que les guste

**Capitulo3**

Pasaron unas semanas, ya me encontraba junto con Arturo en el templo de capricornio, al cual a pesar de la falta de su mano izquierda, era muy hábil en todo. además era un digno peleador y compañero de entrenamiento, por otro lado había pasado algo de tiempo que no sabia de Saga, Mu habían partido a Jamir, Aiolos estaba muy ocupado entrenando a Aioria, apenas teníamos tiempo para nada y con Arturo habíamos comenzado a tener… un tipo muy distinto de "acercamiento", el cual siempre terminábamos en la cama poseyéndolo incontables veces, deseando que fueras tu a quien tomaba y hacia gritar descontrolado…pero aquella noche fuiste tu quien llego ami templo, no pudiste mantener la compostura al ver semejante escena, gritaste mi nombre y luego huiste del lugar, dejando caer las cartas al piso, sin prestarles atención corrí tras de ti, sin saber el porque de tu reacción, y la carrera no para hasta que llegamos a tu templo culmino en tu cuarto y yo muy sigiloso me colé en el, necesitaba hablar contigo y por el apuro de salir tras de ti, solo llevaba puesto unos shorts me acerque lentamente a la cama.

-Aiolos… ¿me puedes decir que te pasa?... ¿por que esa reacción?

Airado empuño su mano en un golpe hacia mi rostro, el cual recibí y sin capacidad de reproche.

-¡Shura, en verdad eres un idiota…es obvia mi reacción…cualquiera reaccionaria así!... si te amara tanto como yo…

-¿tu me amas?…

La confesión de Aiolos me había dejado sorprendido.

-pensé... que no tendría que volver a decírtelo…

Las imágenes casi borrosas de esa noche en la playa, donde supuestamente me había encontrado dormido Aiolos eran verdaderas, levante su rostro para que me mirara directo a los ojos.

-Aiolos, los recuerdos de esa noche son confusos, que llegue a pensar que todo había sido un sueño…un muy, pero muy dulce sueño…

Me aproxime mas a sus labios para darle un beso, era una sensación que jamás había experimentado con mi escudero del cual, gracias aquel beso ni recordaba ni su nombre, los brazos de Aiolos rodearon mi cuello profundizando el beso y un suave susurro llego a mis oídos.

-quiero que me tengas de nuevo.

Las palabras mas excitantes salidas del ser que mas amaba en la tierra no pude esperar mas, lo despoje de forma muy violenta de sus ropas y llene cada rincón de su pecho de besos y mordiscos, hasta que Aiolos comenzó a gemir de placer cuando mi mano la lleve hasta su miembro, tan excitado como el mío, me disponía a prepararlo cuando el me detuvo diciéndome.

-no puedo esperar tanto te quiero ahora.

Se volteo en la cama, dejándome a mí en la posición perfecta para entrarme en el, no espere mucho pues mi cuerpo y mi corazón lo deseaban.

-hacer el amor con alguien que amas es mil veces mejor que hacerlo con cualquiera, pensando en la persona que amas.

Le dije antes de entrar en el y Aiolos dio un grito mezclado de dolor y placer, el cual me volvió loco y no pude esperar por poseerlo, di comienzo al vaivén invistiendo a Aiolos cada vez con mas fuerza y cada vez sentía de su boca un gemido, suspiro, quejido acompañado de un…

-te amo… ¡mas fuerte!

-Aiolos me vuelves loco.

Busque su miembro para acariciarlo con mi mano, para poder hacer que gimiera de placer, no tarde mucho en terminar en la espalda de Aiolos y el en mi mano, acerqué mi mano a mi boca para probar su liquido.

-simplemente delicioso.

-¿de verdad? yo también quiero probarlo.

Sus brazos volvieron a rodear mi cuello besándonos apasionada mente otra vez, pero fuimos separados por un fuerte ruido.

-¿que fue eso?

-no te preocupes Shura, quizás solo fue un gato.

-¿un gato en tu templo?

Nos besamos nuevamente y al no volver a escuchar ruido alguno nos vimos ambos de envueltos en los brazos de Morfeo, el cual me llevo a un bello sueño, mientras que dormía abrazado a Aiolos…

Temprano al día siguiente, desperté en la cama de Aiolos, eso no había sido un sueño, bueno tampoco lo había sido el otro, en una mesita al lado de la cama de Aiolos, había una nota.

"nos vemos después Shura, tengo que ir a entrenar a Aioria

Nos vemos luego. Te ama Aiolos".

Esas pocas palabras habían sido las mejores que había leído en los últimos días, y sin querer en mi rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa, me di vuelta en la cama de Aiolos y sentía su aroma, a mi cabeza se vinieron las escenas de lo sucedido en esa cama la noche anterior, di gracias porque no hubiera nadie ya que me sonroje como un tomate con el solo hecho de recordar, me levante y volví a mi templo donde me esperaba Arturo, no me digo nada ni un reproche al contrario me recibió con una gran sonrisa y con el desayuno listo.

-que gran escudero eres, muy eficiente.

-lo que sea para mantener feliz a mi maestro.

-gracias.

Me senté en mi lugar, más confiado y tranquilo, entre Arturo y yo no había nada afectivo, solo que nos gustaba tener "relaciones" algunas veces pero sin nada de sentimientos de promedió, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando a mitad de el desayuno Arturo se levanto de repente y me trajo una carta.

-Shura le tengo buenas noticias.

-¿de que trata?...

La carta estaba dirigida a mi nombre y sellada con el sello de el patriarca eso solo significaba dos cosas, una misión o talvez me habían dado el permiso para ir a España haber a mi familia y despedirme de mi padre, él corazón estaba que se salía de mi pecho, ya que todo estaba muy tranquilo en el santuario y sus alrededores dudaba mucho que fuera una misión.

Abrí la carta y mi duda fue aclarada, el patriarca me había dado el permiso de partir a España, y todo gracias al poder de persuasión de Arturo que día tras día escribió y solicito audiencia en mi nombre para poder hacer ese viaje y al fin lo había conseguido, al día siguiente partiría a España junto con Arturo, me levante de un golpe de la mesa y abrace a Arturo.

-muchas gracias, será mejor que comiences a empacar.

-me e tomada la libertad de empacar hace días señor, solo me falta algunas cosas de su equipaje.

-oye Arturo, creó que seria bueno que en este viaje usaras la mano de armadura que construyó Mu, para ti.

-señor Shura, las marcas de batallas son como medallas y mi mano la perdí con el mejor caballero, no me avergüenza ir sin ella.

-lo se, lo se, pero como vamos a ver a mi familia seria mejor que la uses.

-si ese es el caso, lo are con gusto.

Tuvimos que ir de improviso a la ciudad y preparar las ultimas cosas para el viaje, sólo tuve tiempo para dejarle una nota Aiolos avisándole de lo sucedido, pero aun no se si la leyó…

A primera hora del alba partía el barco rumbo ami hogar, y ambos llegamos 30 minutos antes que zarpar, no se si abra sido por lo ansiado del momento, o porque Arturo era de los puntuales, él viaje se me hizo corto, púes gracias a su compañía, nos habíamos entretenido conversando en nuestro camarote.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo4**

Llegamos a mi ciudad natal, solo habían pasado 5 años desde que me fui a Grecia y habían cosas totalmente nuevas, por suerte el barrio donde yo viví antes de convertirme en caballero, no había cambiado casi en nada, él único cambio que note fue que en antaño esas calles estaba repletas de niños, sin embargo ahora ya no había ninguno…

Caminamos hasta llegar al fondo de la calle, mi casa estaba igual solo había cambiado el color de sus muros, la que alguna vez fue de color burdeo ahora estaba pintado de un blanco, llamamos a la puerta y se asomo Blanca la hermana de mi padre, que era alrededor 10 años mas joven con el, se acerco lentamente a la puerta y ahí solo se detuvo a inspeccionar mi rostro, con algo de asombro…

-No... No puede ser…pero si eres tu…

-tía blanca… ¿que sucede?

De la puerta se asomaba una joven de pelo largísimo de tez morena, de mi boca solo salio su nombre

-¿Anna?…

Me miro fijamente, sus ojos de humedecieron y se abalanzo corriendo sobre mí.

-Raúl…Raúl...eres tú…por fin estas aquí.

Le correspondí el abrazo y sentí a mi tía abrazarme también, una nostalgia me invadía.

-siempre pienso en ustedes…

Todo aquel bello momento se vio interrumpido por un grito irónico que provenía de la entrada de la casa.

- ¡valla volvió el hijo prodigo!

Era Diego con una cara de rabia, se dirigió rápidamente hacia mi y me dio un golpe en pleno rostro, qué recibí pero no me afecto ni en lo mas mínimo.

-¡vete de acá!, mi hermano…Raúl murió hace muchos años, en un barco rumbo a Grecia.

Baje la mirada al piso sabiendo que me merecía el mayor de los reproches, ya que mi hermano abría soportado, la agonía y Muerte de mi madre y ahora la agonía de mi padre solo agache la cabeza y me presente.

-se de lo sucedido con su hermano Raúl, pero el que esta frente a usted no es Raúl de miranda, soy un santo de Athena mi nombre es Shura de capricornio y el muchacho aquí ami lado es mi escudero Arturo, solicitamos que nos deje ver a su padre, en estos momentos de agonía.

-renuncias totalmente a tu nombre…

Se mordía los labios, y creo haber notado sus ojos llorosos antes de que se diera vuelta.

-esta bien caballero recibirá hospedaje, en esta casa pero cuando mi padre, nos abandone, le solicitare que se marche por donde vino.

-muchas gracias Don Diego.

Y así el se alejo rumbo a la casa, Anna y mi tía que observaron lo sucedido se acercaron preocupadas a mi.

-¿estas bien hermano?…

-por favor, no me llames así yo ahora soy Shura, no Raúl.

-no me importa lo que diga Diego, para mi siempre serás mi hermano.

-pasen, adelanté bienvenidos sean soy blanca la tía de estos muchachos.

-muchas gracias, me llamo Arturo y soy el escudero del caballero Shura de capricornio.

-los llevaré, ah su habitación, tía puedes volver a casa yo me encargo de todo.

-esta bien Anna cuídate.

Mi tía atravesó la puerta y no la volví a ver nunca mas, Anna nos llevo a mi antigua habitación la cual en antaño había compartido con mi hermano, pero el ahora casado, dormía con su esposa en una habitación mucho mas grande en otro lugar de la casa, pero mi habitación estaba tal y como labia dejado hace 5 años.

-hermano, sabia que vendrías, así que e mantenido tu cuarto limpió, si hubiera sabido que no vendrías solo hubiera preparado otra habitación, para tu escudero.

-no se preocupe, señorita Anna.

Arturo tan relajado como siempre miro a Anna y me doy el atrevimiento de afirmar que sus ojos son tan bellos, que mi escudero quedo rápidamente embelezado, por no decir enamorado de mi hermana, pero no solo el, ella también quedo hipnotizada por mi escudero, como no lo iba a quedar si Arturo era un ingles perfecto de esbelto cuerpo y hermoso rostro, creó que eso fueron cosas que me provocaron, poseerlo varias noches ya que tenia un cuerpo como para no dejar de poseerlo.

Lo primero que hice fue ir donde mi padre juntó con Anna, Arturo se había quedado desempacando, tuve que esperar a que Diego abandonará la habitación, dónde estaba mi padre para poder entrar, y cuando entre lo vi en su cama durmiendo me acerqué lentamente hasta poder sentarme a su lado y contemplar su rostro, era verdad lo que Diego y Anna me escriban en sus cartas, lucía avejentado la figura gallarda de mi padre ya no era mas que la de un hombre al cual le quedaban pocas semanas de vida o quizás días, contemplaba su rostro cuando el abrió los ojos.

-Raúl eres tú…

Se escucho apenas, yo presuroso me incline a su lado y sosteniéndole la mano le conteste.

-así es padre, he vuelto.

-Raúl, ¿tu madre donde esta?

-en el mercado comprando para la cena padre.

Nunca me ha gustado mentir pero no creo que sea bueno darle una pena más a su agotado corazón.

-Raúl…se que pronto me iré de este mundo…por favor cuida de tu madre…

Las palabras que comenzó a decir fueron, la misma que me repetía año tras año, pero en alguna parte de mi corazón sabia que esta vez serian las ultimas.

-por favor Raúl, cuida que Anna se case con un buen hombre y que Diego no sea tan estricto con ella cuida a Diego tanbien, como sabes el es muy impulsivo…

Cada palabra, cada frase me la sabia de memoria a tan punto que podía repetirla para mi en voz baja, termino de hablar y estrecho mi mano

-Raúl, sé que no te puedo pedir que te quedes con tus hermanos, porque ya decidiste que hacer con tu vida…no me arrepiento de haberte contado sobre los caballeros de Athena, gracias a ello veo que te as convertido en un gran hombre, Shura escuche que te llamaban hijo mío…

Que el supiera mi nombre de caballero me sorprendió bastante, pero no dije nada y continúe escuchando.

-y dime ¿ya eres caballero?

-de la orden dorada padre, Shura de capricornio.

-el caballero mas fiel a Athena…si lo recuerdo, yo fui caballero de bronce en el santuario pero aun así fui feliz de servir a Athena…estoy orgulloso de ti…

Cerro los ojos, por un segundo pensé que había abandonado la vida, pero después me percate que respiraba suavemente y que se había dormido, mí padre me contaba sobre el santuario cuando yo era mas pequeño, pero jamás me dijo que había sido parte del santuario, me levante de su lado dejando su mano sobre la cama y arropándolo antes de salir de la habitación, cuándo me dirigía a mi cuarto vi a mi hermana indecisa por golpear en nuestro cuarto.

-¡Anna! ¿Que se te ofrece?

Pego un salto provocado de seguro por mi llamado.

-her…hermano…este…

Su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, Arturo escucho la conversación en el pasillo y abrió la puerta.

-Arturo, ¿terminaste de desempacar?

-¡si maestro!... ¿señorita Anna esta usted bien?

Arturo se percato del rojo del rostro de Anna, y con su mano derecha atrajo a Anna hasta el tomándola por la cintura y con su frente toco la de ella, no podía haberlo hecho con su otra mano pues como la perdió en nuestro cómbate, pero había otra persona observando todo.

-¡Anna!

Grito Diego desde atrás de mí en el pasillo.

-¿que se supone que estas haciendo?

Se separo velozmente de Arturo y se disculpo

-he…yo venia…avisarle que la cena esta servida.

Diego dio la media vuelta rumbo al comedor, Anna lo siguió, con Arturo nos miramos y nos sonreímos, los seguimos a una distancia un poco mas larga de la que Anna tenia de Diego, la cena no fue nada en especial, sólo que yo me maraville al ver aquellos platillos en la mesa, porque ya habían pasado años desde que no comía nada como aquello.

-¡delicioso!

Exclamó Arturo sin esperar nada.

-muchas gracias.

Contesto Anna con una gran sonrisa en su cara, Y sin mayor conversación termino la cena, todos nos fuimos a dormir, dé esa forma paso un mes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo5**

Estábamos en el jardín, Anna, Arturo y yo, bien yo sabia que sobraba con esos dos, a Anna le gustaba Arturo y Arturo le gustaba Anna pero el pensaba que yo no sabía, bien tonto que salio mi escudero, o talvez era su sentimiento de culpa después de haberse acostado conmigo tantas veces, pero desde que habíamos llegado a España, no habíamos vuelto ni acercarnos, Anna nos servia algo de vino a ambos y comenzaba a hacer algo de frió cuando se abrió la puerta y vimos a Diego parado en la entrada

-Porque no bebemos en mi despacho…Shura.

Esas eran las primeras palabras, que me fueran dirigidas y así fue lo acompañe a su despacho.

-pensé que ya no me hablarías mas…

-no pienses que te e perdonado…en verdad solo lo ago por Anna.

-¿a que te refieres?

-se que as notado que Anna esta enamorada de tu escudero, y no quiero que el le de falsa esperanzas a ellas.

-falsas esperanzas lo dudo, conozco a mi escudero y te doy por seguro de que el también siente lo mismo que ella.

-entonces quiero que me digas de donde es el y si es tan de confianza como tu dices.

-esta bien Diego…te contare todo lo que conozco de el.

Bien le conté que el también era aspirante a la misma armadura y de la forma que peleamos por ella, claro que omití varios detalles como la forma en que gane, y las noches en que compartíamos el lecho…pude distinguir una sonrisa de aprobación de parte de mi hermano y así concluí la explicación…

-que te parece diego.

-bastante arriesgado eso de ser caballero…no puedo creer que su mano izquierda en verdad no este.

-a eso le llamamos cosmos hermano…

-bien ya basta por hoy…mañana tendré una conversación con Anna y espero que tu con Arturo para ver, que sucede con esos dos.

-esta bien…

Manche mi polera con algo de vino en el momento que me levante aunque algo borracho por todo el vino ingerido en esa reunión y me dirigí hasta mi cuarto donde estaba Arturo durmiendo, bueno estuvo hasta que llegue, abrí la puerta lo mas suavemente que pude pero aun así despertó.

-¿maestro esta bien?

Sin contestarle me tire en mi cama , el se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a mi con cara de preocupación, llevaba una camiseta blanca y unos short del mismo color, me ayudo a quitarme los zapatos para poder acostarme y me quito la chaqueta y la polera manchada, me quedo mirando largamente yo apenas aguantaba el sueño y de improviso sentí sus labios en los míos y su mano me acariciaba el pecho, no niego que sus besos y sus caricias no fueran deliciosas pero por Anna debía parar eso ya, coloque mis manos en sus hombros y lo aleje hasta poder mirarlo a la cara.

-¡oye! No te aproveches de mí por estar ebrio…

-Shura, lo siento es que hace tanto que no te toco que...

-no digas nada…acaso crees que no me e dado cuenta cómo miras a Anna.

El solo hecho de nombrarla hizo que el se sentara a mi lado y se tapara la cara con la mano.

-en verdad lo siento…Shura…yo.

-solo dime algo. ¿Te gusta?

-no solo eso señor yo…yo puedo decir que me e enamorado completamente de ella.

-eso es bueno.

-pero y usted…

-¿yo?...yo feliz que te guste ella…o te refieres al hecho de que hallamos hecho el amor…si es por eso no te preocupes.

No me miraba a la cara, sus ojos recorrían una y otra vez la habitación, lo note y lo abrasé por la espalda.

-Arturo…es el corazón el que manda…

-pero yo soy tu escudero.

-si lo eres…pero también puedes no serlo…lo importante es seguir al corazón…sea cual sea tu decisión será la correcta…

Me aleje de el un poco y tome su cara con mis manos para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Arturo…desde el día de hoy te dejo libre ya no eres mas mi escudero…

Cuando termine aquellas palabras acerqué mi boca a la de el y lo bese hasta no tener mas aliento y cuando me aleje le dije.

-ya eres libre…

El volvió a su cama y yo me tape en la mía, dormí placidamente habrán sido como el medio día cuando desperté, al abrir la puerta de la habitación y me dirigí al baño cuando pasaba por la puerta que daba al jardín pude distinguir la figura de Anna y Arturo dándose un tímido beso, me sonreí y seguí avanzando hasta el baño quizás abre perdido aun amante, pero gane un gran cuñado, además tenia a Aiolos en Grecia porque sentime mal?....para sorpresa de Anna y no la mía Arturo le pidió Anna que se casaran ella aceptó, pero quisieron hacer la boda lo mas antes posible y en el transcurso de dos semanas estaban ya listo para la ceremonia, mi padre se sentía algo mejor así que encamino a Anna al altar en una de las iglesia de la ciudad la ceremonia mas sencilla a la que he asistido, pero Anna estaba alegre y reluciente como la mas bella novia de todas y Arturo tan guapo, que se me paso por la cabeza la idea del arrepentimiento del dejarlo libré, pero viendo el rostro orgulloso de mi padre y de mi hermano, aquélla idea se esfumo completamente de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente mi padre volvió a caer grave en cama, los médicos ya lo desahuciaban y nosotros ya concientes que quizás le quedaran solo unos días mas de vida, así fue a la sexta noche escuche que tocaban a mi puerta, en la habitación solo dormía yo, así que me levante haber quien era y era mi padre.

-¡padre que haces levantado!

-¡shhhhh!, silencio Raúl, no quiero que despiertes a tus hermanos, acompáñame.

Salimos a la parte más alejada del patio, donde había una gran roca.

-hijo por favor. ¿Podrías partir esta roca?

-como quiera padre.

Levante mi brazo y deje caer mi Excalibur partiendo la gran roca.

-asombroso...Asombroso…es tal cual como Athena me dijo.

-¿Athena?...pero ella aun no reencarna en estos tiempos...

-hijo hay están mi armadura, cuando vuelvas a Grecia llévatela y así alguien digno pueda tener mi querida armadura de unicornio, yo jamás la volveré a usar…

-padre…porque...

-Shura… ¿aun sigue vivo Dohko?

-el anciano maestro custodia los 5 picos desde la anterior guerra santa.

-que increíble…el sigue y yo ya acabo mis días, cuando lo conocí a el ya era viejo y aun vive importante debe de ser la misión que le impuso Athena…

-padre no deberíamos estar aquí, te puede hacer mal.

-no te preocupes por ello…hijo quiero que sigas tus ideales con nobleza y sinceridad en el corazón, y siempre lucha por Athena…y protégela también en mi nombre… hijo se que Diego estará bien y que gracias a Arturo, Anna será feliz y espero que tu también seas feliz sea de quien sea que te enamores…se que el no será mala persona.

-padre como sabes…

-un padre sabe todo sobre sus hijos…bien Raúl…no Shura de capricornio…vive por la justicia la paz de este mundo y por Athena… que pronto reencarnara en Grecia...Así me lo a dicho ella…bien es mejor que me retire…mis antiguos compañeros de armas…tu madre y Athena me esperan…

Vi su imagen disolverse a mi lado, corrí hacia dentro de la casa, sin importar el alboroto entre a la habitación de mi padre, vi a la mujer de cabellos púrpuras colocando su mano en el rostro de mi padre, me sonrío y desapareció.

mi hermano fue el primero en llegar a ver, luego Anna y Arturo, mi hermana se abrazo a Arturo, decía sentir el mismo calor en la habitación que el día en que falleció mi madre, se largo a llorar, mí hermano se abalanzo para abrazar el cuerpo de mi padre y quedo hay contemplándolo por largo rato, yo solo me caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar, Arturo se soltó de Anna y esta se abrazo a mi cuello y continuo llorando, Arturo observo el cuerpo de mi padre y dijo lo que ya todos sabíamos.

-nos ha dejado…su padre a muerto…

Fue velados los 2 días siguiente y muchas personas vinieron a despedirse de el incluso un joven, que venia desde china, en representación de el viejo maestro, así llego el día en que lo llevábamos a su ultima morada Arturo y yo llevábamos su féretro mientras que atrás venían Anna y Diego además de lo que quedaba de la familia de mi padre, el padre hablo en su nombre y lentamente fue bajando su féretro, claveles blancos cubrieron su tumba y uno a uno se fueron todos, hasta que quedamos los solo los cuatro, Diego, Anna, Arturo y yo levantamos la mirada y desde la constelación de unicornio vimos caer una estrella en dirección al oriente, quizás nuestro padre aya vuelto a nacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos debo pedir disculpas ya que como tengo terminado este fic, no me fije que había subido 2 veces el mismo capitulo, por ello pido disculpas, este es un fic pequeño parte de un proyecto personal, que consiste de 12 historias de los caballeros dorados, espero que los lean, agradecería sus rehúyes para saber si les gusta o no, bueno me despido, los dejo con Shura.**

**Capitulo6**

Pasó otra semana y ya era momento de volver a Grecia, pero esta vez yo partiría solo, llevando mi equipaje mi armadura y la armadura que alguna vez perteneció a mi padre, llegó el momento de la despedida.

-hermano… ¿en verdad tienes que irte?

-Raúl…si te vas por lo que yo te dije…te pido que no le prestes atención a aquellas palabras de enfado.

-Anna, Diego…en verdad lo lamento, no me voy por ustedes me voy, porque así estaba visto, al igual que nuestro padre soy caballero de Athena y mi lugar esta donde este mi diosa, hermano se que sabrás hacer surgir a la familia, te dejo a mi hombre de confianza, de esa misma forma Anna se que el te ara feliz…y Arturo si me llego a enterar que le has hecho sufrir, esta vez te cortare algo mas que tus manos.

Le sonreí picara mente y Arturo me contesto la sonrisa, abrasé ami hermano

-te volveré a escribir.

-eso espero.

Anna se colgó de mi cuello llorando desconsoladamente.

-hermano…te quiero.

-Anna se feliz.

Diego la tomo para que me soltara y me dirigí hacia Arturo, no dimos un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

-fuiste un gran escudero…no tendré otro como tu.

El me susurro al oído.

-y tu eres una de las personas que mas amo

Veloz mente me beso en la mejilla y se alejo de mi hasta donde estaba Anna yo me despedí con la mano y me perdí con la gente que transitaba en la avenida principal rumbo al puerto, aborde el barco que me trajo de vuelta a Grecia, volví a recibir cartas de Diego, Anna y Arturo y aun las recibo en una de ellas me cuenta del primer hijo de ambos y adivinen como se llama "Raúl" valla obsesión de mi familia por ese nombré.

Cuando llegue al santuario era de noche, le había escrito una carta al patriarca avisándole de mi regreso y además que traía de vuelta la armadura de unicornio, el me pidió que la dejara en el barco que la mandarían, Oran en Argelia.

bueno como era pertinente los caballeros cuando llegaban al santuario, tendían que darle un reporte al patriarca y mas aun al enterarme que mi visita no me fue dada por simpatía mas bien como una misión para traer de vuelta la armadura de bronces, aunque quizás también fuera algo de simpatía del patriarca hacia mi o hacia mi padre, bueno llegue de noche al santuario y cuando estaba apunto de ingresas al templo del patriarca, siento un gran alboroto, una sirena que se escucha , cuando entro rápidamente a los aposentos de el patriarca este estaba agachado con una herida en su mano.

-rápido ve tras Aiolos…a tratado de matar a Athena… ¡Aiolos es un traidor del santuario, atentó contra la vida de Athena!

Sin mas explicación me vestí con mi armadura dorada y comencé la persecución de Aiolos hasta su templo, él siguiente al mío el templo de sagitario, llegué ahí con unos cuantos soldados los cuales se alejaron de mi buscando a Aioria, el hermano menor de Aiolos, para ver si el sabia algún indicio donde se había ido, yo intuía un camino y me aleje rápidamente de el templo en busca de Aiolos, no preste atención alguna de los sentimientos que se albergaron en mi pecho, hasta ese momento mi mente estaba fría solo cruzaba la única idea de que tenia que castigar a Aiolos por tratar de matar a Athena, hasta que al final le di alcancé aun que tarde mas de lo que pensé lo vi recostado en un árbol llevaba a cuestas su armadura y un bulto en sus brazos sin pensarlo mucho solté mi Excalibur en su dirección soltando su caja dorada de su hombros y de paso destruyendo aquel árbol, me acerque lentamente pareció alegrarse.

-Shura…que bueno que eres tú... veras…

-¡calla! No puedo creer que te atrevieras a levantar tu mano contra Athena.

-Shura…

-¡he dicho que te calles!...un traidor como tu no tiene el derecho de pronunciar mi nombre y mucho menos de portar una armadura dorada.

-por lo que veo no piensas escuchar.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que mi corazón reaccionará, e hicieron que se encontraran un montón de sentimientos en mi pecho, mí lealtad por Athena mi amor por Aiolos, ¿a que le aria caso? Aiolos dejo delicadamente lo que llevaba en brazos para lanzarse en mi contra…

-traidor…y mas encima atacas a quien tanto decías amar…

-tengo que defender mi vida y la de mi carga de lo que sea, aunque mi verdugo sea el amor de mi vida.

La pelea cada vez aumentaba más y más su intensidad, pero Aiolos ni siquiera vestía su armadura.

-siempre supe que eras muy fuerte y ahora veo que no me equivoque.

-gracias eso es una gran alabanza.

-¿porque no vistes tu armadura?

-porque no la quiero manchar con la sangre de un compañero de armas, ni mucho menos de la persona que amo.

En un rápido movimiento, Aiolos se acerca a mi a tal punto que me logro besar, yo me paralizo ante tal acto y sin querer le correspondí el besó, luego el intrusea en mi boca con su lengua y yo sigo llevándome por el pero… cuando sentí que sus manos me iban a rodear la cintura, pensé que me quería atacar y le mando un golpe en el abdomen el cual daña de alguna manera, Aiolos haciéndole escupir sangre, si hubiera portado su armadura, quizás el golpe no le hubiera afectado en nada, pero no era así su pecho estaba totalmente desnudo y se le veían marcas de golpes y rasguños por la reciente pelea que habíamos sostenido, él verlo así casi hace que mi determinación se quiebre y fuera corriendo a su lado para cuidarlo, pero no podía porque yo soy un santo dorado de la orden de Athena, además el mas fiel de entre los 12 dorados, y Aiolos aunque fuera la persona que mas amaba y deseaba en la tierra, ya no era mas que un traidor, no quise seguir mirando su rostro voltee la cara y alce mi brazo para acertarle el ultimo golpe, pero no pude mirarlo de nuevo deje caer mi técnica pero ignore se lo había matado, mi atención se fue hacia el bulto que había dejado al lado de la caja dorado un bebe pequeño.

-quizás sea su hijo.

una rabia se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, volví alzar mi brazo para poder acabar con el infante, pero un sentimiento extraño de misericordia me invadió, no mataría al infante, solo no sobreviviría mire hacia donde había estado Aiolos había caído por el precipicio y un poco antes de donde se veía el corte impecable de mi técnica habían manchas de sangré, yo había acabado con Aiolos, me di media vuelta y comencé mi camino rumbo a mi templo, ningún minuto de vuelta la cara para ver lo sucedido y me aleje tan rápido como pude de aquel lugar, no niego que volví un par de veces a ese sitio…aun siento el cosmos de Aiolos cerca de ahí, volví al templo del patriarca para darle la noticia de que había acabado con la vida de el traidor ,que cumplí su mandato dándome las gracias me pidió que me volviera a mi templo y descansará de mi viaje.

Aduras penas entre a la ducha para lavarme las marcas que Aiolos había dejado en mi piel, pero no pude quitar las que el había dejado en mi alma así que saliendo de la ducha me deje caer en mi cama, mí corazón ya no daba mas mis lágrimas salieron descontroladas y al final me dormí entre llanto y el dolor de mi corazón…

abra sido tanto el dolor de perderlo que aquella noche soñé con sus besos sus abrazos, a tal punto de despertar de uno, de aquellos sueños, los bien llamados sueños húmedos, estuve despierto alrededor de 10 minutos, sin ni siquiera levantarme de la cama, por la luz en mi habitación calculaba que deberían ser pasado de las 4 de la tarde, mi cabeza seguía pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior cuestionándome el porque no quise escuchar a Aiolos y asimilando el hecho de que yo lo había matado, mí mente estaba tan ocupado en esos asunto que ni siquiera me percate de la presencia de otro caballero en mi templo tenia una cabellera corta de color azulada quizás celeste, me estaba observando detenidamente, pero no hace mucho.

-¿estas bien?

Solo asistí con la cabeza, luego me di cuenta que llevaba una armadura dorada igual ala mía, bueno no exactamente igual, al ver la extrañeza de mi mirada, no fue necesario que le preguntara nada el mismo se presento

-veo que no me recuerdas…soy mascara mortal… ahora, soy un caballero de la orden dorada también me llaman Death Mask de cáncer.

-¿Death Mask?

Trato de forzar mi mente para recordar a ese muchacho, un leve recuerdo pasa por mi mente el comienzo del entrenamiento cuando llegue a Grecia.

-si te recuerdo.

-el gran patriarca me mando a que te cuidara, llevas 3 días sin despertar.

-¿como otra vez?

-así es pero el patriarca, me contó que algo así te había sucedido antes, pero ahora lo importante es si estas bien.

-si quizás, el viaje y los sucedido en España me paso la cuenta.

Baje mi mirada al pisó, pero el no despegaba la suya de mi rostro, tomé algo de fuerza y le pregunte por lo sucedido.

-¿en verdad? ¿No recuerdas?

-es que he estado tanto tiempo dormido que no se, si lo que pienso es verdad o mentira.

-bien, no tengo problemas con responder…pregunta lo que quieras.

-sabes de Mu.

-esta en Jamir, fue a ya por ordenes del patriarca.

- ¿Saga?

-se perdió todo rastro del caballero géminis hace mucho, pero la armadura de el aun esta en su templo, corre el rumor que ya no se deja ver.

-y Aiolos.

-en verdad no recuerdas nada Shura?...tu diste final ala vida de Aiolos por la tracción a Athena.

-en...Verdad.

Las palabras de Death Mask dieron miles de vueltas en mi cabeza, mí corazón no quería asimilarlas pero lo tuve que hacer, otro joven de cabellos largos de color turquesa ingreso a mi templo.

-vaya al fin despertó, el bello durmiente.

-¡Afrodita!, ¿que haces aquí?

-nada solo estaba preocupado por ti, Shura ¿estas bien?

-Afrodita, cuando te convertiste en caballero.

-hace poco amigo, hace muy poco…Shura el gran patriarca quería verte apenas despertaras… ¿puedes ir a verlo luego?

-si enseguida.

Vi a Death Mask, levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse hasta afrodita para sacarlo de mi templo.

-Ey! Shura si necesitas algo te estaremos esperando a la salida de tu templo.

No me dejo ni agradecerle salieron de la habitación, apoye mis piernas en el piso, apenas pude sostenerme de pie, mis piernas tiritaban a tal punto que pensé que me caería si avanzaba, el dormir tres días me había dejado fuera de forma, cómo pude entre a la ducha de mi templo y rápidamente trate de desperezarme y en cosa de 10 minutos ya estaba listo y salía de mi templó, llevando puesta mi armadura dorada, salía a paso lento pero firme de mi templo donde me esperaban Death Mask y Afrodita.

-no estas tan mal como pensaba.

Dijo Afrodita, pero se callo al ver la mirada que le dio Death Mask, yo solo cerré los ojos respire hondo y me dije a mi mismo, mi misión esta antes que mi propia vida, Athena lo es todo en mi corazón, y con una fuerza renovada en mi corazón comencé mi acenso, custodiado por los otro 2 caballeros dorados, hasta llegar a la presencia del patriarca.

-Bienvenido caballeros.

Nos arrodillamos ante la presencia del patriarca, púes es el la mayor autoridad en el santuario, además de ser el custodio de Athena, su tono de voz era distinto al que recordaba, pero había algo que se me hacia familiar…

-creo que debes estar exhausto caballero de capricornio, tú pelea a debido de ser muy difícil, ya que a tu cuerpo le tomo 3 días recuperarse.

-si...Señor lamento, mí ausencia.

- no tienes porque pedir disculpas caballeros pues a has sido tu quien, a demostrado su lealtad por Athena acabando con la vida de quien la traiciono y trato de matar, aunque el fuera tu compañero de entrenamiento.

-mi lealtad por Athena se antepone a todas las cosas…gran señor.

-eso me gusta, y te hace digno de un reconocimiento…

-no gracias señor…matar no es digno de ningún premio.

-no te culpes, ni seas modesto Shura…eres digno de elegir tu recompensa.

-gracias, señor pero no sabría que pedir.

-no te apresures por decidir… cuando pienses en lo que quieres ven ami y te será concedido.

-muchas gracias mi señor.

El patriarca se retiro del salón y nosotros nos levantamos para abandonar el templo, caminamos en silenció, afrodita se quedo en su templo y Death Mask continuo su camino hacia cáncer, mientras que yo sin darme cuenta fui a parar en el templo de sagitario y para ser precisó me desplome en la cama de Aiolos donde me quede dormido.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo7**

Los días pasaron velozmente y yo recupere mi condición física sin mucho esfuerzo, ya habían pasado al rededor de 6 meses de aquel suceso, y como me era habitual al llegar el alba, me disponía a comenzar mi rutina, cuando corriendo sin querer llegue al lugar donde Aiolos, solía entrenar a su hermano, en el aire sentí su aroma y la voz de su hermano Aioria retumbo en mi cabeza.

-¡déjenme en paz!

-tu hermanos es un traidor, trató de matar Athena.

-¡mentira!... mi hermano jamás aria eso.

Unos soldados estaban molestando a Aioria, el cual aun continuaba en el santuario entrenando para ser un caballero, yo no pude soportar que dos soldados ya maduros molestaran aun muchacho tan joven que apenas sabia controlar su cosmos.

-Ey ustedes dos déjenlo en paz.

Al verme los soldados, se disculparon y se fueron lo mas rápidos que pudieron, sin darme cuenta había defendido Aioria, de la golpiza que le estaban dando los soldados.

-¿estas bien?

-¡si!

Un poco arisco se incorpora sin mirarme a los ojos.

-hace mucho que, se meten contigo.

-desde que mi hermano se fue, no dejan de golpearme todos los dias.

-esos tontos… Aiolos fue quien traiciono a Athena no tú, ellos no deberían meterse contigo.

-mi hermano jamás aria eso el quiere Athena sobre toda las cosas.

Aioria me miro con ojos desafiantes, lo cual me sorprendió mucho su cara se coloco roja y bajo la mirada, ¿qué causo el cambio tan drástico en su mirada?

-usted, es el amigo de mi hermano. El señor Shura verdad

-si, yo era amigo de tu hermano…además.

No, no podía decirle así como si nada, que yo había matado a su hermano, así que con todo el pesar del mundo le mentí.

-lo quería mucho.

-tu... lo querías...verdad… ¡tu sabes que mi hermano jamás le aria eso a Athena!

No pude contestar nada, sentía que el muchacho necesitaba desahogar su llanto y sin mas lo abrase y le deje que lo hiciera, qué llorara todo lo que el quisiera, porque desde aquel día yo estaría ahí, para lo que Aioria quisiera…

Mientras que abrazaba a Aioria pude sentir esa especie de electricidad como la que sentí, cuando Aiolos me lo presento, algo dentro de mí, me decía que debía estar con Aioria, decidí esa misma noche ir hasta el templo del patriarca y este gustoso me recibió…

-buenas noches, caballero.

-buenas noches su excelentísimo.

-¿a que debo, tú presencia caballero de capricornio…? o ¿quizás ya te has decidido en lo que quieres de recompensa?...

-así es su excelencia.

-entonces, no calles mas y dime que es lo que quieres, algún tipo de tesoro o quizás algún tipo de permiso de viajes o quizás deseas una joven.

-¡no!, gran maestro, quisiera saber que sucederá con Aioria el hermano menor de Aiolos.

-¿Aioria?…el pequeño hermano del traidor de Aiolos, por sus venas corre la sangre de un traidor, el tendrá que ser expulsado, del santuario.

-¡pero señor! Aioria, no tiene mas familia que su hermano, no puede abandonar aun niño, Aioria no tiene la culpa de la traición de Aiolos.

-¿dime Shura que es lo que pretendes con esta platica?

-señor…quería pedir…que Aioria fuera mi discípulo.

-Shura eso esta fuera de mi alcancé, a Aioria se le designo un maestro, él cual es Aiolos sea cual aya sido el destino de este, no se le puede asignar otro maestro.

-pero su excelencia…y si le pido ese favor como la recompensa que usted me ofreció.

-Shura…las normas del santuario no pueden ser rotas, de esa forma seria como si a las amazonas se les permitiera vivir sin mascaras en el santuario, esta establecido así por Athena.

-pero señor…

-pero Shura…si quieres eso de recompensa, te podría ayudar de otra forma, no expulsare a Aioria del santuario se quedara y tendrá la posibilidad de que luche por el titulo de caballero, pero tu no serás su maestro solo su guía no podrás enseñarle ningún tipo de técnicas de combate solo darle guía…Aioria siguiera viviendo en el templo de sagitario hasta que se convierta en caballero...eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti Shura.

-y le estoy agradecido patriarca.

-Shura…Aioria no debe de enterarse de que tú eres su guía.

-¿como?…

-el día que el te descubra...dejaras de enseñarle…Shura estas dispuesto a cumplir con esas normas.

-gracias, gran patriarca...Por este favor.

-es tu premio Shura, lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

-con su permiso, me retiro.

-Shura a partir de mañana ve con Aioria…pero ten cuidado cuando el se entere de que tu diste fin a la vida de su hermano, te odiara...ten cuidado Shura no te encariñes con ese muchacho…puedes retirarte.

No quise responder a las ultimas palabras de el patriarca y me dirigí hacia mi templo, a la mañana siguiente me presente delante de Aioria en el templo de sagitario, mi apariencia era extraña llevaba una capucha negra, una bufanda del mismo color y además una mascara de color blanco, respiré hondo y con un tono de voz ronco desperté a Aioria.

-¡Ey! ¡Muchacho despierta!

Como gato asustadizo se levanto de la cama y se coloco en guardia.

-¿quien eres tu?...

No había pensado en ningún nombre, para aquella falsa identidad y así como iluminado por Athena, vino ami mente la cara de mi padre…y un nombre que solía escuchar cuando era pequeño "Kadaj"...

-soy el caballero de unicornio, Kadaj, Aioria el gran patriarca me a mandado como tu nuevo guía, ya que tu maestro, desaparecido.

-¿el patriarca?...

-así es, el piensa que puedes llegar hacer un gran caballero de la orden de Athena, y por ello me a enviado para que te sirva de guía, en los tres años que te quedan antes de que participes por la lucha de alguna armadura.

La mirada de Aioria se suavizo y bajo la guardia se acerco hasta mí y me extendió la mano.

-muchas gracias.

Al aceptar su saludo volví a sentir la electricidad de aquella vez, sus ojos me miraban fijos quizás sospechaba de quien era.

-disculpe, por que va tan escondido.

-es una de las normas los guías no, revelan nunca su identidad o dejarían de ser guías, además los guías solo damos consejos jamás, te enseñaran sus técnicas…Aioria te apoyare para que seas un caballero de la orden dorada.

No hubo más palabras, Aioria me sonrío y terminamos el saludo, los días siguientes fueron entrenamiento tras entrenamiento, me pareció increíble que Aioria comenzara a crear sus propias técnicas, solo con las bases que yo le di.

Pero también decía que siempre vio a su hermano inventando técnicas y que por ello podía crear aquellas maravillas tan joven, aun así eran muy lentas para un caballero como yo, y así pasaron 2 años deforma muy sorpresiva Aioria ya tenia el potencial de un caballero dorado, a tal punto que el gran patriarca decidió adelantar la prueba por la armadura de leo, por otra parte Aioria iba de vez en cuando a mi templo ignorando totalmente mi falsa identidad como kadaj o quizás solo yo creía eso.

La diferencia de edades que ambos teníamos se esfumaron, el chico tenia ya mi misma contextura, cada día que pasaba se parecía a su hermano y eso era algo que el detestaba, comenzó a teñirse de color oscuro su cabello, púes el mismo decía que se parecía demasiado a su hermano. A sus espalda escuchaba que se referían a el de forma despectiva, creo que hasta llego a pensar que su hermano en verdad era un traidor, la misma idea que yo tenia de Aiolos, hasta que descubrí la verdad, la amistad entre nosotros era tan grande como la que alguna vez yo tuve con su hermano, estaba a menos de una día de el enfrentamiento de Aioria, por la armadura de leo y como su guía me dispuse a ir a buscarlo.

Como el año anterior en el mismo día en que mate a Aiolos, al entrar en su templo sentí su aroma y su cosmos, creó que abre quedado hechizado por quizás su espíritu, llegue a su cama y me recosté en ella sin preocupación alguna y creo haberme dormido.

Cuando desperté sentí el aroma de Aiolos tan cerca que podría haber tocado su piel, esperaba que regresara a su templo en su cama esperaba con ansias su regreso pero…pero jamás volvió Aiolos, mi culpa me tenia totalmente desorientado, sabes que es despertar en la cama donde alguna vez nos amamos, Aiolos alguna vez me amaste. Volví a cerrar los ojos…

Sentí como unos labios calidos, se apoderaban de los míos, mientras que una electricidad recorría mi cuerpo… ¿Aioria?..Abrí rápidamente los ojos y así era…Aioria tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que juntaba sus labios con los míos en ese beso, volví a cerrar los ojos, por instinto le correspondí, sin duda fue el primero que me provocaba algo totalmente nuevo, creo que por falta de aire se separo de mi o quizás por vergüenza, yo me quede sin palabras y me incorpore en la cama.

-lo siento Shura…

Su mirada se dirigió al pisó, pero mayor fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que llevaba mi disfraz.

-¿como te diste cuenta?

-desde la primera vez que te presentaste así ante mi.

-pero...

-no se como explicarlo Shura…pero hay algo que no sabría decirte que es…pero me provoca cosas a mi cuerpo desde que te conozco…

Creo saber perfectamente a lo que el se refería, desde la primera vez que estrechamos las manos sentía una electricidad, ¿sería eso lo mismo que Aioria sentía?, me quite el disfraz pues jamás había resultado para ocultar mi identidad, ya era totalmente inútil seguir llevándolo puesto, me saque la capucha la bufanda y la mascara dejándolas caer en el piso.

-sabes lo que significa esto Aioria?

-si lo se, ahora te iras ya no tienes porque seguir conmigo…

Me disponía a abandonar la cama de Aiolos y volver a mi templo, pero Aioria me tomo del brazo cuando estuve de pie a su lado.

-Shura…no te vayas…

Como siempre mi deber se había antepuesto a mi corazón, ya casi había olvidado el beso que Aioria me había dado, su mirada continuaba en el suelo y yo rodaba los ojos tratando de encontrar alguna forma de que Aioria me soltara el brazo, pero lo siguiente me fue muy sorpresivo de alguna forma Aioria jalo de mi, se recostó en la cama y yo caí encima de el, sobre su pecho donde el me abrazo fuertemente, la sangre subió ami rostro tiñéndolo de color rojizo gracias a la situación, cuando volvía a intentar separarme de el, me incorporé.

Pero no tuve mucho resultado ya que cuando mi vista se encontró con la de él, cerré los ojos, volví a sentir sus labios y la electricidad, me estremecía por el roce de su cuerpo…

Con un giro rápido Aioria me tumbo de espaldas en la cama y se sitúo encima, volviéndome a besar una y otra vez, mis brazos le rodearon el cuello para poder profundizar los besos era algo que ambos veníamos deseando hace mucho pero...

-¿desde cuando?

Sin querer había dicho esas palabras en voz alta, Aioria se detuvo de golpe y me miro a los ojos.

-ni yo lo se, pero no te niego que cuando te presentaste como Kadaj, me desconcertaste ya sabia que sentía algo por ti, pero ese sujeto al igual que tu me estremecía, no sabes lo aliviado que me sentí cuando me di cuenta que eras tu…

Terminando su explicación, volvió a besarme pero esta vez introdujo su lengua en busca de la mía, cada beso se hacia mas placentero delicioso, a tal punto que sentía que en cualquier momento perdería mi compostura, los besos cada vez se volvían mas apasionados, intercalados con caricias y dulces palabras de afecto que salían de los labios de Aioria, pero aquellas palabras eran las mismas que mis labios querían dejar salir, las manos de Aioria actuaron con rapidez y me despojo de mi polera aunque yo no tarde mucho para hacer lo mismo con la de él, sus labios se perdían en mi cuello, yo con los ojos cerrados me estaba dejando querer por Aioria sin oponerme en lo mas mínimo, jamás me había sentido así con Arturo o con Aiolos…

¡Aiolos!..Su nombre hizo que despertara mi conciencia estábamos en su templo en su cama y además estaba con su hermano…su hermano…

Sentí encoger mi corazón, mis principios, mi moral, yo la estaba pisoteando, las manos de Aioria recorrían mi pecho todo era muy placentero pero yo… no podía continuar, mejor dicho yo no debía tomándolo por los hombros lo aleje de mi.

-Aioria…esto no puede ser, no podemos seguir con esto, yo…

Guarde silencio, tenía dos cosas que confesarle a Aioria o quizás tres.

¿Pero cual decirle?, dos de ellas eran noticias, demasiado "fuertes" quizás para el como decirle que Aiolos y yo éramos algo mas intimo que buenos amigos, o que yo lo había matado, pero a pesar de ello podría afirmar que mi corazón le pertenecía a Aioria, con un poco mas de fuerza logre separarme de el y pude ponerme de pie a un lado de la cama.

-Aioria, no debemos seguir con esto, te hablare con la verdad Aiolos y yo, no solo éramos amigos compartíamos un vinculo mas cercano, nosotros éramos amante, además en esa cama Aiolos y yo nos entregamos el uno al otro…

Sin esperar respuesta tome mis cosas del suelo y salí deprisa de la habitación, quizás había destrozado a Aioria con mis palabras, quizás el sentía lo mismo que yo, traicionar a su hermano, por lo menos el no lo había matado su verdugo fui yo.

con estos pensamientos que me atormentaba nuevamente, me dirigí de regreso a mi templo, ya no tendría que ver Aioria de nuevo con esas palabras había terminado de desligarme de el, aunque igual quedaba lo de la muerte de Aiolos, pero mi corazón apenas lo soportaba y menos ahora que mi corazón latía velozmente por lo sucedido en el noveno templo, me había dado cuenta que por sentir algo por Aioria, era lo que me motivo hablar con el patriarca y a tener esa susodicha identidad falsa, me había enamorado del hermano de mi antiguo amante.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Como tantas veces antes lo había hecho, me había desmoronado sobre mi cama, no paso mucho tiempo cuando sentí que la puerta de mi habitación se abría y alguien entraba, me gire a duras penas para saber quien era el intruso, pero no me sorprendió ver ahí de pie a Aioria que cerraba la puerta tras de si y se giraba hacia mi lentamente, me pareció una eternidad, me sentía sin fuerzas para hablar que apenas pude acomodarme en mi cama para estar sentado, lo mire y vi. Sus ojos clavados directamente en los míos, baje la mirada, el lentamente se acerco ami cama para sentarse ami lado.

-ya lo sabia…

Sus palabras me helaron, cómo lo sabría si lo de Aiolos y yo, solo lo sabíamos nosotros dos al menos que Aiolos le hubiera dicho.

No tenia fuerza para contestar creo que el lo intuyó porque continuo hablando

-sabia que tu y el eran amantes…lo que es mas…yo odiaba a mi hermano porque te tenia a ti…Aiolos era un gran hombre y un gran maestro...pero cuando te conocí me enamore de ti, aun siendo niño, pero tu ni me notabas siempre estabas con mi hermano, hasta una noche vi como hacían el amor en el templo de sagitario, mi sorpresa, en verdad no fue tanta… sorpresa… mas bien fue el horror de ver a la persona que amaba, poseyendo a otra persona que no era yo, creo que hasta vote algo cuando quise irme…

Lo recién dicho por Aioria, me recordó lo sucedido la ultima noche antes de partir a España, un ruido en la oscuridad que el se escuso diciendo que quizás era "un gato" quizás Aiolos sabia que era Aioria.

-no sabes lo mucho que odie a mi hermano, porque el sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por ti y aun así me torturo con esa noche…y después me decía que me concentrara en mi entrenamiento que tu eras de el...lo odie con todo mi corazón.

Las palabras de Aioria eran hirientes, a tal punto que a duras penas pude contener las lágrimas tome su mano más cercana y la bese.

-tu hermano jamás fue malo…quizás el no quería que siguieras sus pasos y te enamoraras de un hombre…no es natural…quizás el hecho de que fuera yo no tenia nada que ver…para tu hermano la familia era lo primero…y tu eras todo lo que el tenia…

Pude ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos, Aioria se quito con la mano libre.

-pero yo no mando en mi corazón, el manda en mi y me dice que te amo.

-y yo a ti.

Me acerque más a Aioria, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración, recorrí su cara como queriéndola recordar con mis manos, en un momento el tomo ambas manos con las suya y acorto la distancia entre ambos con un beso apenas se separo me dijo:

-¿me dejas tenerte esta noche?

Yo asistí con la cabeza, me abrase a el mientras me volvía a besar y me tumbaba en la cama sentía a Aioria de tal forma, hasta su virilidad tras su pantalón, la podía sentir perfectamente, dura presionándose contra mi vientre, aquello estaba despertando completamente mis instintos.

Sin esperar mucho lleve mi mano hasta su miembro, lo acaricie sintiéndolo cada vez mas duro, escabullí mis manos para liberarlo de los pantalones y dejar a la vista todo su físico.

Aioria solo sonrío y sus manos me dejaron completamente desnudo debajo de su cuerpo, siempre fui yo quien poseía a mis amantes, pero esta vez era diferente en verdad yo quería ser de el, me beso con mas pasión cada vez, recorrió mi cuerpo con su lengua, llego hasta mi hombría y la introdujo lentamente en su boca proporcionándome el mayor de los placeres, llevo su mano a mi boca y yo lamí sus dedos, los cuales el llego a mi culo y introdujo en mi.

No niego al principio fue doloroso, pero después que introdujo el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos dentro de mí de forma circular, el dolor se transformo en una especie de ansias por tener a Aioria dentro de mí.

mis manos acariciaban de manera desesperada, el miembro de Aioria este soltaba gemidos, saco sus dedos, separó mis piernas y se sitúo en medio de ellas levanto mis caderas para acercar su miembro enrojecido hasta mi entrada, de una solo estocada lo introdujo, el dolor fue tal que no pude evitar gritar por el ello, no paso mucho tiempo para que me acostumbrara a su intromisión, comenzó con un suave vaivén y yo…y yo perdí la conciencia disfrutando cada toque cada roce, no se cuanto tiempo abría pasado, pero lo disfrute al máximo.

Cuando todo termino nos tumbamos abrazados, dormí de manera tan placentera después de tanto tiempo, además nunca había disfrutado tanto el sexo con alguien, ésa noche con Aioria solo se podía describir con tres palabra la cual antes carecía de significado y esa era "hacer el amor" con todas sus letras.

pero bueno, como todo tiene que terminar esa noche no fue la excepción, al alba Aioria se levantaba de mi cama y comenzó a vestirse silenciosamente para no despertarme, pero yo ya había despertado cuando el se alejo de mi, para levantarse.

-¿ya te vas?

Pareció algo sorprendido por mis palabras.

-lo siento te desperté.

No me dirigió palabra alguna y continúo vistiéndose.

-eres un chico prodigio Aioria...bueno no lo digo tan solo por lo de anoche…me sorprende que hoy pelees por tu armadura…y además que sea una dorada.

Me abrase a su cintura, el acaricio mis manos con las suyas y las beso, se dio media vuelta para mirarme a los ojos, Coloco su frente contra la mía.

-tuve al mejor maestro…y también al mejor guía.

Sonrío y me beso cariñosamente, me hubiera gustado alargar mas el beso, quizás repartir lo mismo de la noche previa, pero era momento que Aioria se marchara a su desafío, cuando se termino el beso se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida, antes de salir se giro y me sonrío.

-no volveré sin la armadura de leo.

Solo sonreí, el atravesó la puerta, me tape el rostro con las sabanas podía sentir el aroma de Aioria y eso me hacia muy feliz, me incorpore rápidamente antes que me volviera a perder en mis pensamientos, tenía que asistir al combate de Aioria, me dirigí hacia mi baño y me di una rápida ducha, jamás e sido de los que llegan tarde a los lugares y no comenzaría ahora a ser impuntual, me vestí rápidamente y luego me coloque mi armadura dorada, salí de mi templo en dirección de la arena de peleas, con el casco en mano ya que mi cabello aun estaba húmedo.

Llegaba al sitio del enfrentamiento, Afrodita y Death Mask habían llegado antes que yo, Afrodita se adelanto hasta mí.

-hola Shura, por un momento pensé que no vendrías a ver la pelea de tu protegido…

-aun no es la hora del enfrentamiento, lo que mas me sorprende es que estén ustedes dos aquí.

Death Mask llevo una de sus manos al hombro de afrodita

-queríamos ver si el hermano de Aiolos podría ganar, aunque lo dudo lleva la sangre de un traidor jamás tendrá el privilegio de portar una armadura dorada…

Su comentario me molesto Death Mask siempre era hiriente con sus palabras, pero apenas podía soportar sus comentarios hacia Aioria.

-ya veremos.

Apreté mi puño y camine hacia dentro seguido por Afrodita y Death Mask, nos acercamos hasta donde estaba el gran patriarca este nos saludo inclinando la cabeza y comenzó su discurso para los contrincantes.

-el día de hoy esta escrito en el firmamento que se eligiera al portador de la armadura dorada de leo, perteneciente a los 12 caballeros mas fuertes al servicio de Athena…Aioria y Lyon estáis listos.

-¡si gran maestro!

Ambos contestaron.

-luchad con honor en nombre de Athena.

Ambos tomaron posiciones de combate y comenzó la pelea, los ataques de ambos eran fuertes y certeros uno tras otro la pelea era pareja, ya me comenzaba a impacientar cuando escucho a Lyon hablar:

-creo que esto será mas fácil, el hermano de un traidor nunca podrá ganarme.

Aquellas palabras condenaron al contrincante de Aioria el cosmos de Aioria comenzó a encenderse, por un momento creo a ver visto un león. Ataco a una gran velocidad que ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reacción a su contrincante el cual callo de rodillas al suelo inconciente, estaba claro quien era el ganador.

-no soy como mi hermano.

Fueron sus últimas palabras ante su contrincante, el patriarca dio por terminado el encuentro, Lyon era un rival poderoso pero Aioria lo era mas, el patriarca le dio el titulo de caballero dorado "Aioria de leo" y la armadura dorada cubrió su cuerpo.

Aioria se arrodillo para agradecer al gran patriarca, luego se levanto y miro hacia mi dirección, su mirada me atravesó de tal forma que mis mejillas se encendieron.

Camino hacia mi, no podía reaccionar a nada me sentía congelado en aquel momento, hipnotizados por los ojos de Aioria, Death Mask se coloco frente a mi.

-valla...Valla…parece que tenemos un nuevo compañero.

-parece que viene hacia ti, Shura, ¿se abra enterado de quien fue el verdugo de Aiolos?

El tono de Afrodita era burlón, llevo una rosa blanca hasta sus labios, aun así pude notar su sonrisa burlona.

Death Mask se corrió hacia un lado, Aioria ya estaba muy cerca de mi, trate de mantenerme sereno en cada momento pero cuando Aioria me toco no pude reaccionar y de forma muy repentina me beso ante todos, pude notar Afrodita que se llevaba las manos a la boca dejando caer su rosa sorprendido, Death Mask no mostró mucha expresión solo abrió algo los ojos y corrió la vista.

Cuándo Aioria dejo de besarme me sonrió, yo me quede en blanco jamás espere que Aioria hiciera eso en publico, yo tenia que decir algo para romper el silencio pero mi cabeza no daba palabra alguna, pero no tuve que decir nada fue el gran patriarca quien rompió ese incomodo silencio.

-caballeros…

Los ahora cuatro caballeros Death Mask de cáncer, Afrodita de picis, Aioria y yo nos arrodillamos ante la presencia del patriarca cuando se nos dirigía.

-Aioria…como caballero debes honrar a Athena y jurar fidelidad al santuario lucharas por Athena y la justicia.

-lo juro gran maestro.

El patriarca comenzó a avanzar hasta la salida pasando por nuestro lado, aún detrás de su mascara pude sentir perfectamente como me miraba.

Antes de retirarse le pidió a Aioria que fuera a su templo, ese comentario provoco un escalofrío en todo mi ser, Aioria se incorporo y siguió al patriarca, cuándo ambos estaban a uno distancia prudente de nosotros, nos levantamos, Death Mask soltó un comentario.

-valla Shura…jamás pensé que te gustaran los tíos.

-por eso lo cuidabas tanto, que pervertido eres Shura.

Esta vez fue afrodita quien comentaba sobre lo sucedido no les preste atención, tenia un mal presentimiento, mientras veía a Aioria alejarse hasta desaparecer de mi campo visual tras el patriarca, sin decirle nada a Death Mask ni a Afrodita comencé a caminar en la misma dirección que Aioria y el patriarca.

Llegue al recinto del patriarca unos minutos después que ellos, las puertas estaban cerradas pero se podía escuchar todo desde fuera no habían guardias, gracias a mi mal presentimiento no pude atravesar las puertas, y me quede afuera escuchando la charla que aun no había comenzado.

-¡Aioria!

-sucede algo gran patriarca…por su tono de voz deduzco que no le gusto mi comportamiento con el caballero de capricornio.

-así es Aioria…el caballero de capricornio es uno de mis mas leales servidores y no quiero que te intrometas con el…

-por su tono señor parece mas celos que deber.

-¡muchacho insolente!…supongo que Shura te contó todo.

-si se refiere, a su relación con mi hermano lo se desde hace años…pero me sorprende ver interés en usted por el caballero de capricornio…

-me interesa mas de lo que crees.

Su voz había cambiado me sonó extrañamente conocida se parecía a la de saga.

-eh de suponer que al igual que tu hermano, ¿lo amas no?

-no creo que ese asunto sea de su incumbencia.

-y confías en el por sobré todo.

-fue mi guía…

-Aioria… Aioria… en verdad eres fuerte pero aun eres un niño.

- a que se refiere.

-te contare un secreto que te a sido guardado por todos estos años sobre la muerte de tu hermano.

Cuando escuche esas palabras sentí que mi alma dejaba mi cuerpo, el patriarca iba a revelar lo único que no podía confesar a Aioria.

sentí unos pasos acercarse los guardias del templo del patriarca, fácilmente me podría haber desecho de ellos aturdiéndolos sin que se dieran cuenta pero en caso que hiciera eso se encendería mi cosmos, Aioria y el patriarca sabrían que estaba ahí, mis pies reaccionaron antes que mi mente.

Me encontré corriendo hacia la salida, cuándo mi mente volvió a tomar el control de mis actos, me detuve un temor se apodero por completo de mí, un sudor frío que me recorría toda la espalda, el patriarca le revelaría a Aioria que el causante de la muerte de su hermano fui yo y que yo pedí ser su guía, quizás Aioria…

Sentí alguien atrás de mi cuando me voltee vi a Aioria mirándome, sus ojos no mostraban emoción alguna, yo no pude sostenerle la mirada baje la cabeza.

-acompáñame.

Dijo en voz baja, llegamos a unos pilares de un templo destruido, no dijo nada en todo el caminó, yo en un total silencio miraba su espalda hasta que se giro y de nuevo su mirada sin expresión me atravesó el pecho.

-Shura.

Su voz era fría y note perfectamente el enojo en su voz.

-di...Dime.

Trate de hacerme el desentendido pero, las mentiras no van conmigo.

-hasta cuando pensabas seguir ocultando.

-¿que cosa?…

Fingí no saber nada del tema, ya que dudo que se dieran cuenta de que estuve ahí.

-lo de la muerte de mi hermano…hasta cuando pensabas mentirme.

El tono de su voz cambio sonaba enojado y algo desesperado, se acerco hasta mi y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-porque no me contaste que mataste a Aiolos

-Aioria...yo…

-¡calla!...ya no puedes hacer nada…

Tomo una pausa para hablar mientras que yo no podía hacerle frente, así que aguarde silencio.

-ya veo cual es tu interés en mi…te sentías culpable por eso pediste ser mi guía.

-Aioria.

-¡basta!...el patriarca me contó todo lo que tú no querías que supiera,..Me decepcionas…y pensar que te amaba…pero ahora te odio…a ti y a todos los caballeros dorados.

Sin dejar que le diera excusas se dio media vuelta

-Shura...tu para mi ya no existes…

Aquellas palabras me rompieron el alma, jamás pensé escucharlas de los labios de Aioria, quise gritarle pedir que me perdone, decirle que lo necesito que le amó, pero todo fue tan rápido, que no pude articular palabra, comenzó a avanzar rumbo a su templo ya no podía hacer nada, me gire sintiendo que mi corazón se detenía, y camine rumbo a mi templo, paso a paso sentí que perdía las fuerzas en las piernas, no me di cuenta en que momento llegue a mi templo pero aquel día parecía no terminar nunca a la entrada del templo vi apoyado en un pilar a Saga, mucho fue mi asombro al verle, fingí que todo estaba bien, y avance hasta estar frente a el.

-¡Saga!

Levanto la cara me sonrío.

-¡Shura!, ¿como has estado?

Baje la mirada, soltando un leve suspiro.

-no muy bien amigo…pero no importa… ¿donde te habías metido?

-siempre e estado cerca Shura...siempre…

Le hice un gesto con la mano par indicarle que entrara a mi templo ya dentro me senté en uno de mis sofás, algo cansado.

-te vez mal, déjame traerte agua

-gracias.

Volvió con el agua, extendió el vaso hacia mi, yo lo recibí y bebí de el.

-otra vez te esta afectando el estrés, Shura se que eres un gran caballero pero tendrías que dejar a un lado tus sentimientos por Aioria, seria mejor que ya no pienses en Aiolos, ya esta muerto, tu lo mataste deberías ser menos emocional y solo tomar las cosas que quieres…como yo…

Sus comentarios cada vez me sorprendían mas pero no conteste a nada apenas, le escuchaba mi mirada se volvió borrosa, deje caer el vaso vació, mientras que escuchaba la voz de Saga.

-por lo que veo ya hizo efecto la droga que te di en el agua…Shura...lo que quiero lo tengo…quería ser el patriarca y mate a Shion…

Sus voz había cambiado rápidamente me incorpore tratando de colocarme en guardia como pudo hacer algo así, trate de golpearlo pero mi fuerza ya no estaba conmigo.

-Shura...Shura.

Repetía con un tono burlón.

-y sabes...Que es lo otro que quiero tener…a ti.

Mi cuerpo ya no me respondía pero mi mente estaba totalmente despierta, recuerdo que me caí, pude ver perfectamente como saga se me acercaba y me levantaba en brazos hasta mi cama.

sentí que comenzaba a desnudarme, trate de oponer resistencia pero lo que fuera de la droga que me había dado no me dejaba hacer nada, sentía mi temperatura subir considerable menté, podía ver a saga besándome y sentir sus caricias pero no podía mover ni un centímetro de mi cuerpo.

-Shura...te debes preguntar que es lo que te di ¿verdad?… no te preocupes, no puedes morir con eso solo te paralizara un momento pero cuando vuelvas a tener tu control, te quedara un efecto secundario, tu cuerpo pedirá tener sexo y no podrás parar ese deseo con nada.

Me beso fuertemente, se sitúo encima mío y comenzó a lamer todo mi cuerpo, veía en sus ojos como disfrutaba tenerme ahí, tomó su miembro y comenzó masturbarse mientras me miraba y lamia, después tomo el mío y comenzó hacer lo mismo, un calor comenzó apoderarse de mi unas ganas inmensa de que me penetrar, comencé a sudar y a los pocos minutos comencé a exhalar rápidamente, por como rozaba mi miembro con sus manos, al poco rato sentía que perdía la cordura mis manos se apoyaron en la cama y logre incorporarme, saga sonrío y de forma rápida me agarro por la cintura colocándome encima de el y lamió mis tetillas mientras que me acariciaba el trasero

-ya quiero tenerte…poseer lo que Aiolos me quito.

Yo no podía contestar solo me dejaba llevar de manera desesperada, ansioso de seguir el único instinto que estaba presente en mi en ese momento, por mi espalda agarre los testículos de saga y comencé a acariciarlo de forma rápida.

-¡ah!…eres impaciente Shura.

Llevo sus dedos a mi boca y comenzó a moverlo dentro y fuera como si fuera su propio miembro mientras que yo lamia de forma desesperada, cuando saco sus dedos me beso y comenzó a hacer el mismo proceso con su boca, recorrió con mis dedos húmedos mi espalda y cuando llego a la parte mas baja introdujo sus dedos, grité pero por placer saga sonreía al verme así.

Le gustaba corromperme no aguanto mucho y me volteo colocándome en boca abajo levanto mi trasero, tomo mi miembro y volvió a masajearlo.

-tu culo es exquisito…

Dijo apenas pudo, colocó sus manos en mi cintura y entro de forma rápida, volví a gritar sentí reír a saga, comenzó con sus envestidas de forma violenta, pero en el estado que estaba no sentía dolor solo excitación, cada vez era mas rápido mas fuerte, casi sentía que me partiría pero yo no dejaba de pedirle mas y mas, su manos me comenzaron a masturbar mientras me envestía.

mis gritos de excitación ya eran descontrolados, la situación duro mucho saga continuaba con su labor y me colocaba como el quería, lo único en mi conciencia sentía su risa, me vacíe en su mano, gimiendo sintiendo el cuerpo totalmente caliente y con ganas de mas, Saga dio su ultima estocada y saco su miembro, su liquido callo por todos lados pero la gran mayoría callo en mi espalda, yo continuaba agitado acerco su miembro ami boca y me hizo lamerlo completamente, su pene comenzó a erguirse mientras lo lamia, las manos de saga llegaron hasta mi cabello y comenzó a dirigir la velocidad del instante, hasta que se corrió en mi boca y yo me lo trague.

Volví a sentir el cuerpo pesado pero mi mente poco a poco volvía a mi cuerpo.

-Sa...Saga...

Dije a duras penas, este se había sentado a la orilla de la cama, vi como se vestía, se giraba hacia mí, vi que me hablaba pero no pude entenderlo bien creo haber leído en sus labios un "perdóname", un segundo después su cabello se torno blanco, sus ojos rojos y la risa escandalosa volvió a llenar el lugar,

-¡Satán imperial!

Al perder la conciencia y los recuerdos comenzaron desaparecer, ya no sentiría mas nada este sentimiento por Aioria, Aiolos se esfumaban, no quería era lo único que me mantenía con vida, pero poco a poco todo se oscureció había ya estaba inconciente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

A la mañana siguiente desperté, no recordaba absolutamente de lo sucedido solo, la visita a España, la muerte de Aiolos además de mi amistad con Death Mask y Afrodita era todo lo que recordaba, no había sentimientos ni remordimientos por nada.

Los caballeros dorados jamás nos reuníamos, apenas si y entrenábamos juntos recuerdo que en ese entonces conocí a Camus, su entrenamiento en Siberia había terminado y había vuelto al santuario para cumplir su deber como guardián de la onceavo templo, siendo vecinos nos topábamos seguido nos hicimos amigos, y solíamos entrenar, recuerdo que varias veces Camus y yo, hablábamos mientras entrenábamos.

-Shura…

-Camus...no bajes la guardia…

-otra vez…esta observándonos el guardián de leo.

-¿el hermano del traidor?...no me sorprende...Debe odiarme ya que mate a su hermano.

-he escuchado rumores…que el tiene otro tipo de interés en ti.

-¿que podría querer aparte de matarme?

Note que Camus se sonrojo y apenas bajo la guardia le golpee para alejarlo de mi.

-te desconcentraste…

-pero aun así no me golpeaste…Shura mejor dejemos el entrenamiento por hoy

-por su puesto es un buen momento para descansar

Recuerdo haberme girado para responder su mirada desafiante y me acerque

-si quieres venganza, te estaré esperando.

Los ojos de Aioria mostraban decepción, pero yo no recordaba nada de lo sucedido entre los dos para mi Aioria era solo el hermano de Aiolos el traidor, que había logrado llegar a ser un caballero.

Aiolos para mi solo era un caballero dorado que con el cual jamás había cruzado palabras, Aioria empuño la mano y me lanzo un golpe el cual pare sin dificultad, pero un electricidad que me recorrió el cuerpo, provocó que mi cabeza me doliera sintiendo punzadas, y prácticamente perdiera la conciencia.

Camus llego y me empujo para alejarme de Aioria, cuando dejaba de estar en contacto con el mi cabeza volvía a la normalidad.

-Shura somos caballeros de Athena no debemos pelear entre nosotros.

Paso un tiempo, ya todos los templos eran custodiados por un caballero de la orden dorada, claro menos sagitario que había traicionado a Athena, su templo estaba vacío.

Al igual géminis ya que de su guardián, había desaparecido, tampoco recordaba Saga ni a Mu.

Solo sabia el nombre de los guardianes de los templos, en Aries estaba mu, él cual iba y venia de Jamir, en Tauro Aldebarán, géminis estaba vació, pero corría un rumor de que el caballero de géminis estaba escondido en algún lugar de ese templo, el cuarto templo era el de cáncer y custodiado por Death Mask, era un tipo violento y llevado a sus ideas. en el quinto templo estaba Aioria de leo, el hermano menor de Aiolos el cual me miraba de una manera muy confusa que jamás podía descifrar, en el sexto templo estaba Shaka, un hindú el cual se decía que era el mas cercano a buda, el séptimo templo era de un hombre mayor lo llaman Roshi y siempre esta sentado en las cascada rozan en los cinco picos de china, el octavo templo era custodiado por un chico algo impulsivo y soberbio milo de Escorpio, el templo que le seguía era sagitario y el mío capricornio después de este esta el de Camus el caballero de los hielos, y en el ultimo templo estaba Afrodita, el hombre mas bello ese era su titulo.

el patriarca comenzó a mandar en misiones a distintos caballeros a distintas parte del planeta, seres de la mitología habían comenzado a aparecer en el todo el mundo, por lo visto los sellos de la antigua Athena se debilitaban, hasta que los titanes comenzaron acercarse al santuario, recuerdo que bajo esta amenaza fueron llamados a cabildo a los caballeros dorados, llegamos Aldebarán, Death Mask, Afrodita, Shaka, Milo, Camus y yo, Aioria era el único de los guerreros dorados de los que estábamos en el santuario, que no asistía a esa reunión, diciendo que era su representante se presento a la reunión, lythios creo que era su nombre, él era un escudero de Aioria, Death Mask quería castigar a lythios por su insolencia pero Aioria llego para defender a su escudero y además pidió ir al frente en el campo de batalla.

aquellos hechos además de escuchar la voz del patriarca, hacia girar mi cabeza, así que después de reunión y de ver el desempeño de Aioria en el campo de batalla sentí curiosidad por saber el motivo de el odio del patriarca por Aioria, entre a la sala del patriarca no vi a nadie, el lugar estaba totalmente en silencio, la cortinas donde el patriarca decía que Athena reposaba se mecían, y yo atraído por algo me fui acercando, cuándo cruce descubrí que en esa parte no había rastro alguno de Athena, mi cabeza comenzó a punzar y recordé la muerte de Aiolos y a la bebe…una luz ilumino mis pensamientos la bebe que llevaba Aiolos era Athena…quizás el la salvo entonces…

-entonces ¿quien trato de matar a Athena?...

-fui...Yo...

Por el mismo lugar que yo ingrese vi la figura del patriarca, sé descubrió el rostro y pude destinguir perfectamente quien era.

-S...Saga.

Los recuerdo volvieron, todos los de Aiolos, los de Aioria, los de la noche que me drogo Saga, la rabia comenzó a poseer mi cuerpo, al fin había descubierto quien era el verdadero traidor y jure por Aiolos que acabaría con Saga.

De forma rápida nos vimos envueltos en una pelea cerrada sin ganador aparente, el choque de cosmos era impresionante lo mas probable seria que muriera, atacando a Saga sentí la puertas abrirse, era Death Mask se acercaba.

-Death Mask…el patriarca es un impostor el es el caballero de géminis…Saga

Haciendo caso omiso a mis dichos Death Mask me agarro de los brazos.

-lo se Shura…pero la justicia esta del lado de los fuertes…

-co... ¡Como!

Apenas pude pronunciar sentí el mismo golpe que cuando perdí la conciencia, pero esta vez no me afectó, ignoro la forma de cómo me deshice de Death Mask y volví a atacar a saga, ésta vez llego Afrodita y se interpuso en mi ataque contra el patriarca.

-hazte a un lado...Afrodita.

-acaso no te das cuenta que este patriarca traerá una nueva época de gloria para el santuario…

-tu…tu...También.

Aireado por la traición de mis compañeros, alce mis manos para soltar la danza de Excalibur pero esta vez me vi detenido por Afrodita y Death Mask, volví a sentir la técnica, pero mi mente ya la había sentido antes logre elevar mi cosmos lanzar a Death Mask y Afrodita lo mas lejos posibles de mí, sentía que Saga incrementaba su cosmos par lanzar otra vez su ataque, mientras que yo me lance en su contra de forma directa mi puño estaba punto de alcanzarlo hasta que escuche.

-¡Satán imperial!

Lo siguiente fue oscuridad.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

No recuerdo como fue que vencimos a los titanes.

Pareciera que me habían robado varios años, la paz volvió al santuario, hasta que escuche en Japón estaban llevando a cabo un especie de torneo entre caballeros de bronce, para satisfacer el deseo de un tal Kido, los caballeros estamos a para proteger a Athena en Grecia no para ese tipo de show.

Uno a uno, él patriarca comenzó mandar a caballeros a Japón para que acabaran con los caballeros renegados, el primero fue uno de bronce Ikki, luego fueron varios de plata los cuales perecieron en manos de los de bronce.

Después la nieta de Kido se hizo llamar Athena, lo que me pareció una locura ya que todos creíamos que Athena se encontraba en el santuario, hasta que esa muchacha y cuatro caballeros de bronces llegaron al santuario, Shun Andrómeda, cisne Hyoga, dragón Shiryu, y Seiya de Pegaso, sabía que este ultimo había sido entrenado en Grecia y había recibido su armadura, de las mismas manos del patriarca para mi el era el mas traidor, levantarse contra Athena con su falsa Athena.

Las noticias corren rápido en el santuario, me entere que Saori la chica que hacia llamarse Athena, fue atravesada por una flecha dorada y para poder salvar su vida los cuatro caballeros de bronce tuvieron que irrumpir en las doce casas, para poder salvarla apenas que colocaron un pie en el santuario pensé que seria inútil pensar que llegarían mas aya de la primera casa.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa no sucedió nada en Aries, mí atención se concentro en Tauro, los cosmos de los cuatros caballeros de bronces eran débiles y así dicen estar con Athena, en géminis un cosmos que conocía impregno el tercer templó, pero luego desaprecio.

El cuarto templo, los caballeros de bronces me sorprendía mas y mas, un cosmos de se alzo venciendo a Death Mask, apreté mi puño al ver que todo rastro de cosmos de mi amigo había desaparecido, fuera quien fuera me las pagaría, pero aun no…

No podía abandonar mi templo, la quinta y sexta pasaron hora un nuevo cosmos se unía a los otros cuatro pero se esfumaba junto con el cosmos del guardián de virgo, vi pasar a Camus a través de mi templo con expresión seria, diciendo que uno de los caballeros de bronce era su discípulo y que tendría que detenerlo al rato después devolverse a su templo con el semblante triste.

el fuego se extinguía en libra habían desaparecido dos cosmos de los caballeros de bronces, solo queda un templo "Escorpio" no hay guardián en sagitario, pues era Aiolos su guardián y yo mismo había acabo con el, solo me bastaba esperar en mi templo estaba ansioso, queriendo luchar de manera desesperada, pero cuando vi la estatua de la diosa Athena que adorna mi templo decidí que su sangre no era digna de derramarse ante la estatua de mi diosa, mejor los esperaría afuera en la salida de mi templo.

Así la estatua de mi diosa estaría totalmente a salvó, me sorprendía que los caballeros que protegían a la falsa Athena, hubieran llegado tan lejos, ya debían de haber muerto, no son oponentes para caballeros dorados.

Además… además eran traidores del santuario, traidores de Athena y yo Shura de capricornio lo los dejaría pasar, desde el tejado de mi templo podía ver perfectamente el reloj el fuego en sagitario se apagaba y ya no se sentía los cosmos de los caballeros de bronces, pensé que habían muerto, me disponía a volver a la entrada de mi templo, cuando volví a sentir el cosmos de ellos dirigiéndose a la entrada de mi templo.

Por ello decidí no confiarme habían llegado hasta mi templo, eso quería decir que no eran tan débiles a pesar de ser solo caballeros de bronce, deje pasar los minutos para que aparecieran por la salida de mi templo, estaba decidido a matarlos de manera silenciosa y mortal, jamás se enterarían de quien los mato, y yo otra vez seria el salvador del santuario, matando a los traidores que se revelaron contra Athena con Saori Kido, la falsa Athena.

Una sonrisa se formo por completo en mi cara y fue ahí cuando vi salir a los cuatro caballeros, por un momento se detuvieron sin percatarse de mi presencia, cuando se disponía a ir en dirección de acuario, era el momento preciso para atacar y así fue

-¡doble Excalibur!

El piso se abrió bajo de ellos gracias el primer golpe, pero el segundo había sido bloqueado por uno de ellos, tres de los cuatros caballeros de bronce, había pasado a duras penas deteniéndose al otro lado para ver a su amigo que no cruzo, se quedo ahí parado dándome la espada no pude evitar reír antes de que saliera a la luz.

-le dijiste a los otros que saltaran, pero tu no lo hiciste, ¿acaso te asustaron las grietas que hice o quizás tuviste miedo de saltar?

Dije de manera burlona mientras salía a la luz, el aun dándome la espalda me respondió.

-si, yo hubiera saltado, todos hubiéramos caído al abismo y hubiéramos muerto por tu segundo ataque.

Me sorprendió que se diera cuanta de el segundo golpe, su aparente confianza dándome la espalda, pero jamás me dejaría intimidar por la arrogancia de un muchacho como el.

-¿para dejar que tus amigos escaparan, prefieres quedarte aquí para morir?, te arrepentirás por eso muchacho.

-dime una cosa, ¿por que no nos atacaste ahí dentro?

Su pregunta no hizo mas que provocar mi risa, pero aun así fui condescendiente y le explique el porque.

-ustedes debieron haberla visto. ¿Verdad?..No podría ensuciar el lugar frente la estatua de Athena, con la asquerosa sangre de ustedes, que penetraron en los templos sin permiso.

El muchacho pareció molestarse o quizás recién había notado mi presencia tras el se dio vuelta para mirarme a los ojos.

-soy Shura de capricornio.

Un gesto de molestia se dibujo en su cara.

-te derrotare con todo el poder de mi cosmos, no quedara rastro de ti.

Las palabras del muchacho comenzaban a irritarme.

-¡Shiryu!

Escuche de boca de sus compañeros, al otro lado del precipicio que había hecho, luego los vi alejarse hacia acuario habían abandonado a su compañero, su mirada cada vez era mas desafiante y eso me molestaba.

-detesto a los hombre que hablan mas de la cuenta.

Y comencé con la pelea alce mi brazo y corte una parte de su piel en la pierna izquierda hasta el piso se abrió y su rostro parecía sorprendido.

-¿estas impresionado? entonces te lo mostrare de nuevo.

Repetí el proceso pero esta vez coartándole un poco mas abajo de los hombros, por la impresión o por el dolor el callo de espalda al piso, no podía evitar reír mientras el me miraba con desprecio desde el suelo, el sol estaba por ocultarse estaba comenzando el ocaso, mientras que Shiryu se incorporaba lentamente.

-ya veo, es como el corte de una espada.

-así que te diste cuenta, mis brazos y mis piernas son mas afilados que el acero y su poder es el mas grande dentro de los doce caballeros de la orden dorada, además en mi brazo derecho porto el poder de una espada sagrada, llamada Excalibur capaz de cortar todo.

Alcé mi brazo para demostrar mi poder "Excalibur" le escuche murmurar

-así es entre todos los de la orden dorada yo, yo soy el mas fiel Athena.

-no puede ser, como puedes serlo si...

-te lo diré de otra forma yo, fui el que elimino al traidor Aiolos el que se atrevió a tratar de matar a Athena

-no lo entiendes…Aiolos era un caballero de verdad que protegió a Athena con su vida, y la niña que protegía era Athena

Algo en los ojos de Shiryu comenzó a estremecer mi memoria un fuerte dolor comenzó a molestar

-tonterías Shiryu! Te mandare al infierno…como lo hice con el traidor de Aiolos

Blandí mi brazo para atacarlo, el se cubrió con su escudo el lugar donde estaba de pie Shiryu comenzó a desprenderse hacia el abismo hecho, de un salto se abalanzo sobre mi.

-dragón naciente.

El ataque no era demasiado fuerte sin problema alguno me sitúe tras de el para propagarle un contraataque, lo alce por el aire y lo tire contra el tejado de mi templo, la capa hecha tira por el reciente ataque del dragón Shiryu, un dolor de cabeza sacudía y cada vez mas fuerte mi cabeza, imágenes nublosas volvían aparecían ante mi Aiolos, Athena de bebe, sentía que para parar ese dolor solo debía hacer una cosa matar al caballero de bronce, que había caído al piso recientemente..

-te cortare la cabeza para que no sufras mas.

Me acerque y le di un golpe directo el cual lo bloqueo con su escudo este se partió en dos y el parecía sorprendido, yo no.

-por lo visto tu escudo es fuerte, si el tu brazo estaría destrozado.

Con mi siguiente ataque destroce lo que le quedaba de armadura para ser tan joven su cuerpo estaba muy bien proporcionado y su cabellera larga lo hacia ver bastante atractivo, su expresión era de asombro total, de nuevo imágenes aparecieron en mi cabeza tenia que acabar con eso luego, antes que mi cabeza comenzara a confundir las cosas.

-¿que pasa?, ¿te rindes Shiryu? ya que no tienes tu armadura te partiré en dos.

Continúe mi ataque rompiendo su casco pero el, esta vez detuvo mi mano con sus manos desnuda.

-¡aun quieres seguir peleando!

Mas imágenes venían ami mente, el patriarca una risa que sonaba intensamente en mi cabeza, un rostro… ¿Saga?..

Shiryu comenzó a ejercer fuerza contra mi brazo, estaba desorientado por la pelea interna que tenia mi cabeza y además enfrentarme a el caballero de bronce, no me ayudaba mucho en ese momento, al fin pudo propinarme un buen golpe que recibí de lleno y caí algunos metros hacia atrás.

No podía creer de donde saco poder, si estaba desprovisto totalmente de su armadura ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde?…

Los dolores de cabeza volvían una vez mas Afrodita…Death Mask… Aioria…no entendía que sucedía...nada en lo absoluto y eso me estaba dejando en desventaja frente al caballero del dragón.

-te prometo una cosa, Shura de capricornio, aunque mi cuerpo se haga pedazos, no moriré solo…vengare Aiolos y tu morirás conmigo…

Observe sorprendido como el tatuaje en su espalda tomaba forma detrás de el, con su cosmos en aumento, mas imágenes venían a mi mente, ¿que era lo que me sucedía no comprendía nada?

Se abalanzo sobre mí, de un golpe logro quitarme el casco de mi armadura dorada, volvió atacarme pero esta vez me defendí después de todo era solo un caballero de bronce.

-Shiryu tu dragón naciente no es tan poderoso, tiene un defecto que puede causar tu muerte,… ¡Vamos Shiryu ataca!…

Volvió a utilizar su ataque, en el momento en que bajo la defensa lleve mi puño directo a su corazón, ese ataque de seguro me daría la victoria pero su puño se estrelló en mi brazo trisando mi armadura.

Retire mi brazo, aquel caballero estaba dispuesto a morir por su Athena…mas imágenes azotaron mi cabeza…Aiolos...

Shiryu callo al suelo, comencé a sentir respeto por aquel muchacho cuya inteligencia la uso para romper mi brazo izquierdo, para mi sorpresa volvió a levantarse a duras penas, que es lo que defiende con tanto fanatismo...¿su falsa Athena?,por su valor decidí dejar de jugar y acabar de una vez con su vida.

-yo Shura, en nombre de la única Athena que vive en el santuario, te castigare por tu blasfemia al igual que lo hice con Aiolos…

-ya te lo dije si e de morir, no lo are solo…

Se levanto totalmente y comenzó, elevar una vez mas su cosmos, el dragón volvió a envolverlo, su determinación me volvió a recordar cosas que jamás pensé que hubieran sucedido, en los ojos de Shiryu veía la determinación que vi antes en Aiolos.

Antes de que lo matara, el caballero de bronce volvió a atacarme, esta vez yo enterré mi brazo derecho en la herida recién hecha.

Acercándolo cada vez mas a su muerte, la pelea estaba decidida yo era el ganador.

Pero cuando trate de sacar mi mano, vi que no podía, Shiryu había planeado agarrarme de esa forma y no me podía soltar, hablo sobre una técnica sellada, de un golpe me corto el brazo y se sitúo tras de mi amarrándome por los hombros, yo no podía creer lo que pasaba ya no podía distinguir lo real, un simple caballero de bronce sin darme cuenta había tomado ventaja sobre mi.

-te llevare conmigo como lo prometí…moriremos juntos Shura.

El cosmos de Shiryu tomo la forma de un dragón, que nos envolvió a ambos y nos impulso a una gran velocidad en dirección al cielo, mientras ascendíamos pude ver la noche ya estaba llegando y mi templo, derrumbado en pedazos por la fuerza de su ataque de su boca salieron las palabras que me convencieron totalmente.

-¡Seiya!, ¡Hyoga!, ¡Shun!... ¡protejan a Athena por mí!

La velocidad fue en aumento, comenzamos a acender más y más.

Era increíble mi armadura dorada, una de las más poderosas de los 88 caballeros, comenzaba a quemarse por la velocidad mientras que atravesábamos la atmosfera…

ese calor rompió el ultimo sello de mi memoria y los recuerdos comenzaron a brotar descontrolados, mi amistad con Mu, Aiolos y Saga, la muerte de Aiolos, mi relación con Aioria, lo sucedido con Saga, su traición a Athena, el mismo ataque con el cual había borrado mi memoria mas de una vez, pero Shiryu ocupo mis pensamiento.

-Shiryu morirás antes que yo

-no tengo miedo a morir,

-que significa para ti ganar y perder tu vida, dime por que haces esto.

-Shura si eres un caballero de Athena deberías saber, el porque…es por Athena la niña que trataste de matar, la cual Aiolos había rescatado.

Recordé el cosmos de la bebe, que intente matar pero jamás pude hacerlo, comencé a sentir el cosmos de Athena cuando, Shiryu hablaba de Saori ya no tenia duda, recordaba que saga había intentado matar a Athena, que me había dejado engañar por el patriarca defendiendo a alguien que no existía, luchando por el mal y no por la justicia…

Además el único digno a sustentar el titulo del más fiel era aquel chico que daba su vida por ella.

-he cometido un error imperdonable...no merezco pertenecer a la oren dorada…Shiryu perdóname…Aiolos…

-Shura…

-Shiryu no debes morir…tu mereces vivir para seguir luchando por Athena

Cerré mis ojos, ya era tarde para volver a la tierra pronto saldríamos de la atmosfera, tenia que hacer algo para que Shiryu no muriera el, no lo merecía era un noble caballero estábamos apunto de apagar nuestras vidas y nuestro cuerpos se convirtieran el polvo, pronto seriamos estrellas que vigilaríamos a Athena desde el espacio...

No lo dejare...tenia que salvarlo como fuera.

-armadura de capricornio te pido que cubras el cuerpo de Shiryu y lo protejas para que sirva a Athena.

Parte por parte se desprendía de mi cuerpo y cubrió a Shiryu.

-eres un caballero digno…por favor Shiryu cuida a Athena en mi nombre… ¡Shiryu debes vivir!

Con un fuerte empujón lo saque de su técnica, fue cayendo en dirección a mi templo destruido, protegido por mi armadura, yo cada vez me elevaba mas.

Ya era tarde para mi, pronto seria mi final, pero yo lo aceptaba era mi castigo por traicionar Athena y desconfiar de alguien que me amo, con todo su corazón, al final pronto me reuniría con el.

Mi padre y mi madre también me esperaban allí, extrañaría a mis amigos, pero quizás en el otro mundo no sienta nada, solo me arrepentía de no haberle dicho la verdad a Aioria y nunca decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero ya era tarde quizás en el otro mundo me lo vuelva a topar, por esta vez solo me queda encontrar me con Aiolos, pedirle que me perdone, observar y proteger a mi amado Aioria desde lo alto y a la diosa de mi devoción.

Ya pronto perdería totalmente la conciencia, el cansancio me hizo cerrar los ojos sentí el cosmos de Athena,- me ah perdonado-, mi respiración se hace cada vez mas lenta ya no puedo mas, todo esta a oscuras, esto es ¿mi muerte?…

FIN

Ufff...! Si que a sido largo este fic espero que les aya gustado, como ami aunque igual siento que se me pasaron algunas cosas debo confesar que no eh leído el episodio g completo así que por ello evite colocar mas sobre esa época, esperó que le aya gustado, en estos momentos me puse un desafío, escribir una seudo historia de algunos personajes pero claro que totalmente inventada por mi pero referente a sus inicios aunque , leyendo el episodio g no me entra mucho las ganas de escribir de Aioria ya que ese manga gira entorno a el caballero de leo, pero quizás lo haga solo para escribir algo de lemon XD, bueno el siguiente fic es de un personaje que no lo tomaron mucho en cuenta pero era genial, me refiero a Aldebarán de Tauro, si les gusta las tragedias les va a gustar, se llama "minha vida aquí (aquí mi vida)" aunque advierto que igual es largo como este, pero valdrá la pena además les digo que todas las historias se enlazan aunque no es necesario leerlas todas para entender de que tratan, bueno no les quito mas su tiempo , espero que si les gusto esta historia me dejen algún comentario.

Así que por mi parte me despido que tenga muy buenos días, noches o tarde según lean esto.

Atte

Tmari


End file.
